A Strange World
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: Travelling with the Doctor makes you laugh, cry, throw things and, on occasion, nearly die. Series of one-shots. 11/OC.
1. Pun

**A/N - This whole story is about an OC travelling with the Doctor. I was going to make this reader-insert, but I know how much you all hate that, so...**

**If you have any requests, let me know!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"You know, Emma, now that we're in Ancient Rome, there's something I need to ask you."

Emma looked at the Doctor, warily.** "**What is it?"

"What's the difference between an angry circus owner and a Roman barber?" The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to keep from smiling.

"Uh," she furrowed her brow. "I don't know?"

"One is a raving showman, and the other is a shaving Roman!" He slapped his hands together. "Isn't that great? I heard that a few months back, when we landed in that care home. I've been- why are you looking at me like that?" His face fell when he noticed her gaping at him.

"I'm surprised I'm not crippled from the embarrassment you cause me." She spun on her heel, stomping away from him.

"That was funny! Alright, maybe it wasn't the best joke, but that's no reason to throw yourself in front of a chariot. Emma!"


	2. Jack

**A/N - I really enjoy writing these! It takes my mind off of things. I hope you enjoy reading them.**

**This chapter will include a certain man named Jack...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor, I'm really craving-" Emma froze when she realized that the Doctor wasn't the only one in the room. "Uh, hi."

The man smiled. "Hello."

"Jack, don't."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Really, don't."

"Nice to meet you." She started towards him, hand reached out, ready to shake his. "I'm Emma." She didn't get much farther as the Doctor slipped a finger into one of the belt loops on her jeans, holding her back.

He looked between them, narrowing his eyes. "No."

"What's the big deal?" She batted at his hand, but he didn't let go. "I'm just being polite."

"No."

"Come on." Jack walked over to them, only to be shoved back by the Doctor.

"_No_."


	3. Fight

**A/N - I seriously have so much fun writing these. And I'm glad you guys like it enough to review and follow!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"If you would just listen to me-"

"You're the most-"

"-instead of being the most stubborn-"

"-infuriating-"

"-insolent-"

"-smug-"

"-naive-"

"-self-centered man I've ever met!"

"-woman I've ever met!"

The Doctor and Emma stared each other down, both breathing heavily. "Insolent?" Emma's fists clenched at her sides. "Where do you get off calling _me_ insolent? Have you even met yourself?"

"Oh, _please_." He spat. "You're practically a child."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Again, have you met yourself?"

"Yes, of course I've met myself because it's impossible not to!"

"Well, I...your bow tie is stupid!"

The air seemed to go cold around them as the Doctor gaped at her. His mouth opened and closed a few times. "You..._you're_ stupid."


	4. Paralyze

**A/N - A big thank you goes out to MayFairy! I love your writing and it means a lot that you like this story :) Thank you to everyone who's followed the story, as well!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor. Doctor!" A pause. "DOCTOR!"

"I'm right here. There's no need to-" The Doctor froze in the doorway, taking in the scene before him with a furrowed brow. Emma was sprawled out on the floor, one hand gripping her bed as she attempted to pull herself up. "-shout. Why are you on the floor? I told you to stay in bed and rest."

"Yeah, I know, but then I had to go to the bathroom." Her hand slipped off of the bed, getting rid of the one and a quarter inch she finally had between her torso and the floor. "I was hoping I could walk again, but apparently not." She looked up at him. "A little help would be appreciated, you know."

His eyes widened. "Right, of course!" He made his way to her side, scooping her up in his arms. "To the toilet?"

"Unless you want me to pee all over you." Her response to his grimace was a large smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, this poison _is_ going to wear off at some point, isn't it? I'd really like to use my legs."

"Course it's gonna wear off. In about twelve hours or so..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So, uh, me carrying you...kind of like you're a damsel in distress, yeah?"

She craned her head back, glaring up at him. "Yes, obviously." She waited a second before saying, "Or the husband carrying his wife over the threshold before they ravish each other in the marriage bed."

The Doctor's face turned pink. "Yes, well..." He just about dropped her, and if she had any feeling in her lower body, she'd probably be in pain. "The TARDIS could use a little fixing up, don't you think?" He took a few steps back before spinning around and dashing down the hallway.

"Wait, I was just joking!" She pushed herself up so her back was against the wall. "Doctor, come back! You could have at least finished the job and dropped me off at my destination before you ran away! Jerk!"


	5. Lights

**A/N - I'm in the mood for Christmas!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Hey, stop, no peeking!"

"I'm not peeking! I'm just...looking a little."

"Same thing, doofus!" Emma laughed, pulling the Doctor farther down the sidewalk. "Alright, we're here. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready!"

"Okay, open your eyes."

He did just that, his jaw nearly dropping as he saw the tree towering over them. "Well," he huffed out. "in all my years, I've never seen anything quite like _this_."

"I know. Isn't it beautiful? It's eighty feet tall, and it's covered in thousands of lights."

"I now understand why you moved to New York." He took a step back, trying to take in every inch of the Christmas tree. "Your home in Birmingham is brilliant at Christmastime, but this...and there's an ice rink right by the tree?" He turned to her, eyes wide. "Could we go skating?"

"I don't know how to skate!"

"Neither do I, but that's what makes it fun!" He grabbed her hands and began to spin around on the sidewalk. "Come on, please? Unless you'd rather go to a planet with things that like to eat girls like you."

"Alright, just stop spinning!" When he finally did stop, she swayed a bit, giggling. "We can go skating."

The Doctor grinned, looking her over. Her nose and cheeks were red, both from the cold and her laughter, and the colorful Christmas lights reflected in her eyes. "Wonderful."

"Yes, it's so _wonderful_ and surprising that I'm letting you get your way." She slipped her hands out of his, backing away with a smirk. "Because it's not like I always let you get your way to keep you from pouting or yelling at me." She turned and started to run.

"I do _not_ pout or yell!"

**A/N - So, yes, I might make a continuation of this one - if anyone wants it - where they go skating!**


	6. Skate

**A/N - A continuation of Lights :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I don't like this, Doctor."

"That's the fifth time you've said that. Try to be a bit optimistic, will you?"

"Okay. I'm so excited to fall on my butt and break my tailbone! I'm glad you decided we needed to go skating!"

The Doctor gave Emma a dry look. "Enough of that. Let's go a little farther out." He slowly and shakily started to skate backwards, pulling her with him. "See? This isn't so bad! If we just learn to balance a bit bet-" His sentence was cut short as he knocked into someone, his feet slipping out from under him, sending him down to the ice.

"Doctor!" Emma squealed. She was pulled down on top of him, air rushing from her lungs as her chest slammed against his. "I told you I didn't like-"

"That was amazing!" He sat up. "I've been to other planets and times, but the rush that gave me! I've never felt anything like that!"

She just stared down at him, shaking her head. "Oh, I hate you."

"No, you don't."

**A/N - Not sure how I feel about this one, but I tried ;) I'll redo it, if needed.**


	7. Lost

**A/N - I swear, we'll get to some angsty chapters! I've just always been more into humor, haha.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"We're lost."

"We're not lost."

"We're going in circles. That's the fourth time we've passed by that boulder!"

"Perhaps all the boulders in this forest look alike. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Perhaps we're lost. Have you ever thought of that?"

"No. I don't get lost."

Emma's loud burst of laughter had the Doctor stopping to glare at her. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry." She giggled. "You may be a Time Lord, but you're still a man. You have that stubborn thing where you refuse to admit to being lost, and when you finally do admit it, you probably won't ask for directions, right?"

"No, Emma, I _won't_ ask for directions. Because we're not lost!" Fists clenched, he started down the dirt path again, leaving her in the dust.

"Doctor, wait!" She ran to catch up with him. "If I'm going to be lost, I want to be lost with you." She hugged his arm, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

"If you think acting all sweet like that is going to make me admit to being lost, you can think again, because we're not lost."

"Sweet? I wasn't being sweet! This forest is full of monsters that are craving wanderers like ourselves, you know." She smiled up at him. "I want them to eat you first, so I can run away."


	8. Hide

**A/N - Remember when I said angsty chapters were coming? Not yet! I'm in too good of a mood to write angst :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor, that's not my shoulder."

"What's not your shoulder?"

"The thing that you just so happen to be _groping_!"

"Then what is- oh." The Doctor slipped his hand away from Emma's chest, glad she couldn't see him blushing.

"Alright, this closet can't be _that_ small. Let me just-"

"Ah! That was my _foot_."

"Oh, shut up. You groped me."

"It's not like I did that on purpose! What - what are you doing?" He squirmed, feeling her hands on his body. "Oh, who groped who?" He was answered by a punch to the stomach. The punch was followed by a loud squeak as Emma slipped on something wet, and slammed right into the Doctor. That sent him stumbling the quarter of an inch back into the door, and the impact made the poor thing nearly fly off its hinges. The loss of a surface behind him had him falling flat on his back, Emma tumbling after.

"Now look what you've done!" She hissed. "Our only hiding spot and you've ruined it!"

"Me? May I remind you that you're the one who got all handsy and slipped?"

"What on earth are you two doing?" They looked up to see Rory frowning at them.

The Doctor offered a weak smile. "Not hiding from your wife?" The smile was wiped away as Emma stood, grabbing him by his jacket and dragging him back to the closet. She peeked her head back out to glare at Rory.

"You saw nothing!" The door slammed shut.

**A/N - I'll just leave you to wonder why they're hiding from Amy...**


	9. Massage

**A/N - Jack is back! And you have to have a bit of a dirty mind for this one...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Oh, God, Jack. That feels..."

The Doctor stopped outside of Emma's bedroom, brow furrowed. Hearing a low moan, he pressed his ear to the door.

"How's this?"

"Yes, right there!"

A laugh. "Emma..."

"Mmm, Jack, harder. Put more...yes!"

His eyes widened in realization. "No!" He burst through the door, expecting to see the two all sweaty and disgusting. "You two stop it right now! You are _not_..." The sentence died on his lips when he saw them. Emma was seated in a chair with Jack behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "You...you're massaging her." He sagged against the door jamb, relieved.

"Of course. What did you think I was doing?" Something flashed in Jack's eyes as he dug his thumb into Emma's spine, getting another moan out of her. He grinned at the Doctor's scowl.

"Doctor," Emma breathed out. "you need to get massaged next. He's brilliant."

"Yes, well, maybe another time. I have to fix the TARDIS and all that." He growled, spinning on his heel and storming out of the hall.

"What's wrong with him?"

Jack smirked. "No idea."

**A/N - Ah, I only have so many ideas left inside me. I'm definitely taking requests now.**


	10. Gnomes

**A/N - Still no angst, haha.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor, it's _licking_ me!"

"It's what-ing you?"

"Licking!"

"...where?"

"My ankle, you little pervert!" Emma looked from the garden gnome that was licking her foot to the Doctor, who was tied up and blindfolded. "Look, any time you wanna get us out of- ow! Don't bite me!" She kicked the gnome as hard as she could, sending it flying back into the wall and shattering into hundreds of pieces. There was a group of growls and she looked over her shoulder to see the gnomes that had surrounded the Doctor were now looking at her, eyes bright red. "Oops."

"What?" He tried to look around, despite the scarf that was over his eyes. "What happened? Emma, what on earth have you done now?"

She chuckled weakly. "Nothing! I kind of broke one...and now they're all mad. Oh, my God, they've got shark teeth!"

"_Shark teeth_?"

"Rows and rows of pointy teeth!" She dug her heels into the cement floor, pushing herself and the chair she was tied to back. "No, no, I didn't mean to kick him, little fellows! I love gnomes! Had a garden full of 'em back home, y'know? Eat the Doctor! He hates gnomes. He's...racist against them."

That had the gnomes growling even louder, turning back to the Doctor. "Emma, they're coming for me, aren't they?"

"Yep."

"You know I'm going to leave you alone on a planet full of snakes and spiders, don't you?"

"Yep."

**A/N - I'm updating so quickly because this one just sort of came to me, and it wrote out easily.**


	11. Stranger

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Little girl, come here!"

Emma watched in horror as the Doctor started to chase down a girl who was no older than eight. "Doctor, this doesn't look good!" She ran after him. He didn't even pay attention to her, instead grabbing onto the girl's shoulder.

"Little girl, we just want to help. Has anything strange-" He was cut off by the girl spinning around, blowing on a whistle that was attached to a chain around her neck. "Alright, that's a bit-"

"Stranger danger!" She screamed.

"Oh, my God, Doctor!" Emma didn't have time to leap forward before the girl aimed a kick right between the Doctor's legs. "Ooh." She grimaced. The girl ran off, leaving the Doctor to fall to his knees, face etched with pain. "Doctor, are - are you alright?" She cautiously approached him.

"Yes, of course, perfectly _fine_." He squeaked out, his jaw clenched.

A small laugh escaped her lips and she faked a cough to cover it up, but his glare told her that he heard. "Sorry! It's just that..." She burst into laughter then, one hand clutching her stomach as she bent over. "You - you got kicked...in the crotch...by a seven year old girl!"

"Yes, yes, laugh your heart out." He took a deep breath. "Help me up, will you?" Still laughing, she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Can you walk?" She giggled.

"Yeah, I can walk. Shut up."

As they walked back to the TARDIS, her laughing and him scowling, he reached out and shoved her into some nearby bushes.


	12. Jump

**A/N - I found this saved to my computer and figured I should add it in :P Also, calling suspenders braces is weird when you're American and all you can think of are the things that straighten your teeth...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" The Doctor gripped Emma's wrist and started to run across the roof, dragging her behind him. "Jump!"

"Doctor!" She screamed as he leaped off the edge off the building. As the air rushed around her, she shut her eyes tightly, praying they'd land on the roof. She heard a clang of metal and her eyes shot open to see the Doctor hanging onto the railing of a fire escape with one hand.

"Yes, it seems we've fallen a bit short, but no need to worry. I'm going to let you go now."

"Wait, wha-" He dropped her then, and another scream flew from her as she fell towards the ground. She blindly reached out for anything to keep her from falling to her death, sighing in relief when her hand caught the Doctor's foot. "You jerk!" She gasped out. "What the hell was that?"

"I need both hands."

"You were going to let me die just because you needed to hold on with both hands? For the love of-"

"You're not dead, Emma. What are...are you climbing up me?"

She glared up at him, clinging to his leg. "Yes, Doctor. Does that bother you?"

"Well, no, but you're very lucky I'm wearing braces."


	13. Clothes

**A/N - Ever met a guy who was one billion percent meant for you, but probably wouldn't like you if you were the last person on earth? Because I have, and I just felt like venting, haha. Carry on.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Emma! I've figured the perfect planet to go to next! It's called- you're naked. And wet. Naked and very, very wet. Why?"

"What kind of planet is called, 'You're Naked and Wet-" Emma choked on air when she remembered that she was, in fact, naked and wet. "Oh, my God!" She darted for her towel, hastily holding it to her chest. "What the hell?"

The Doctor blinked a few times. "I, uh-"

"I told you I would be in the shower!" She snapped, tying the towel around herself.

"Yes, well, you didn't tell me you'd be running around completely bare!" He was quick to snap back. "Last I checked, humans put _clothes_ on after they've showered."

"Oh, I am so sorry that I didn't put clothes on in _my own room_!"

"_Please_, if anything, it's a guest room!"

"I'm still staying in it! You can't just barge in and be all, 'put on some clothes'!"

"That's not even why I came in here!"

"Then why did you?"

"To tell you...that your towel is slipping."

"Oh, for the love of..."

**A/N - Haha, wow, that was bad. Sorry.**


	14. Baby

**A/N - I'm an aunt! I'm so excited and my niece is the most adorable thing, so it's time for a chapter with a baby, eh?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Who's the cutest baby? You are! Yes, you're the cutest baby." Emma giggled, tickling the baby's sides and getting a smile out of him. "Aw, yes, you are." Her sentences turned into gibberish and squeals.

"No!"

She looked up to the Doctor with wide eyes, surprised by his sudden outburst. "Are you alright, Doctor?"

"That is _not_ your mum." He pointed to her face. "And those," his finger hesitantly lowered so it was pointing to her chest. "do _not_ have any milk. Stop it. Ah, ah!" He grabbed the baby from Emma. "I mean it."

"Doctor-"

"You can't just go and assume that those are there for you. Oi! Don't argue with..." His words faded as he carried the baby out of the room.

Emma gaped after him, frozen in her seat.


	15. Bow Tie

**A/N - Christmas is just around the corner ;)**

**Thank you to MayFairy and rainbowcheeselol! I don't thank those who review, follow, and favorite enough. So, really, to all of you...THANK YOU. It means a heck of a lot to me that you even took the time to read this, not to mention enjoy it :P**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor, I got you a little something..." Emma smiled shyly, holding a small box out to the Doctor.

"Hmm?" He popped his head up from the console. A grin spread over his face as soon as he saw the bright red wrapping paper and blue bow. "Wonderful!" He snatched it out of her hand and was about to tear it open, but stopped. "What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Well, uh," her face started to turn pink. "I know it's hard to keep track of time, considering...well, we travel through it! But I, um, I've been marking off a calendar since the day you took me with you, and it's Christmas!" She twirled the ends of her hair around her finger. "Yeah, it's Christmas."

He chuckled. "Look at you, all blush-y." He fiddled with the bow for a few moments before slapping his palm against his forehead. "I don't have anything for you! Blimey, if I'd known it was Christmas..."

"Doctor! Relax. It's perfectly alright."

"You're right. I mean, you have me, don't you? That's good enough!"

"I never said that, you pompous freak." She couldn't help but giggle, bumping her shoulder against his. "Open up your gift."

"Alright!" He looked like a complete five year old as he ripped off the bow and paper. When he finally got the box open, his eyes widened. "A new bow tie? And it's the same shade as the TARDIS! Where did you find this?"

"I found it in one of those charity shops on our last trip to London."

"Really? What are you waiting for? Put it on me!"

Emma grinned, reaching up to untie his bow tie. "Gosh, you're good at tying these." She finally got the stubborn knot loose and pulled it off of his neck.

"I know." He eagerly pushed the new bow tie into her hand, replacing it in the box with his old one. "Quickly, Emma!"

"Oh, shush." She twisted the tie every which way until it was a near perfect bow. "There!"

"How does it look? Does it look as cool as the other one?"

"Doctor," she smiled. "it looks very cool."

**A/N - Obviously, the Doctor will have to go and get Emma a present, so there might be a sort of continuation? If anyone wants it, that is ;)**


	16. Necklace

**A/N - Wow, you guys! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. Thank you to MayFairy, Plexi Pink, HaruHaruxLove, and happy-in-oz for reviewing! It means a lot :)**

**This is a continuation of Bow Tie. Um, I think Eleven calls Santa 'Jeff' or something? But let's just say he's calling him Santa Claus for Emma's benefit, haha.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Wake up." A voice whispered. "Wake up. WAKE UP!"

Emma shot up, falling right out of bed and landing painfully on the floor. "Ow..." She pushed herself up on one hand, the other rubbing at her lower back. "What the hell, Doctor?"

"I think Santa Claus has come into my TARDIS." His grin seemed uncontrollable as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Come and see! He did a very good job of fixing up the place, if I do say so myself." He gave her a wink, dragging her through the hall.

"Doctor," she moaned. "I'm extremely tired. I don't have time for your insanity. Can I just go back to bed?"

"Don't be silly! You can't go to bed at a time like this, can you?" He pushed her into the control room. "Look at this place!" He thrust his arms out, gesturing to the room around them, and Emma blinked a few times. There was a tall Christmas tree to the side of the room, decorated with practically every color you could think of. The console was covered with garland and tinsel, and there were rainbow lights practically everywhere.

"Oh, my..." She breathed out, running down the stairs. "Doctor, I bought you a silly, little bow tie! There was no reason to do..._this_."

He jogged to her side. "Oh, please! It was Santa Claus." He smirked, wrapping her up in a quick hug. "Anyway, look at all those presents he's left you! There must be, what, a hundred?"

"Five, if that." She laughed.

"Whatever. Go open them! Go on."

She gave him an incredulous look, but headed over to the presents nonetheless, pulling one out from under the tree. "I wonder what it could be?" She shook the box next to her ear, hearing a soft jingle. "Socks?"

"Oh, stop being ridiculous and open it already!" He nearly jumped, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, alright. Keep your bow tie on." She easily undid the ribbon and began to rip up the tape and paper. "I'm still going with socks." She let the wrapping paper fall to the floor and opened the small box, her joking smile turning into a look of amazement. "Oh, my God..."

"Um, _Santa_ saw you looking at it in a shop window." The Doctor pulled the silver chain out of the box. "He thought you deserved it." He struggled a bit to undo the clasp, but managed to open it and moved behind her. "He thinks you deserve lots of things like this."

"Does he?" She whispered, lifting up her hair so he could pull the chain around her neck. "That's awful nice of a man who doesn't know me. Though, that one song says he sees me when I'm sleeping, doesn't it?" She heard him chuckle.

"There we are!"

The pendant fell against her chest and she grabbed it between her thumb and index finger. "It's beautiful." She turned to him. "Thank you."

"I'm not Santa." He furrowed his brow.

"Doofus." She smiled, slapping his arm. "I suppose I should open the rest of my gifts."

"Yes, you should! Oh, if you find a blue fez in there, I'll gladly take it. Santa bought it for me, after all."

**A/N - That was a bit long, and a bit boring. My deepest apologies. I'll leave what the necklace looked like up to your imagination!**


	17. Respect

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, TabbiTheCheshire, rainbowcheeselol, and Whyna Katran for reviewing! And thank you to everyone who favorited and followed.**

**Oh, and it's time for an angsty chapter. I know you guys like the funny chapters, but life isn't always fun and games.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I tell you to do something, Emma, and _you_ _do it_!"

Emma grabbed the Doctor's wrists, making him let go of her jacket, and shoved him away, sending him stumbling back a few steps. "Egotistical bastard." She spat out. She spun on her heel and started to walk away, hearing his footsteps chasing after her.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?"

"Away from you."

"Oh, no, you don't!" He took hold of her arm, dragging her back into the alley. "You're going to march straight back into the TARDIS and I'm going to take you home, where you'll stay until you learn to respect me."

"Respect _me_!" She tore her arm out of his grasp. "Honestly, one second you're acting all pathetic and like you hate yourself, then you're a right pompous git who yells at me and treats me like dirt because you think you're _that_ much better!" She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. "Until you decide whether you hate or love yourself, I'm...I'm staying here. That's right! I'm staying on this planet."

He glared at her with dark eyes, his jaw clenched. "You want to stay on this planet? Then stay on this bloody planet! Don't come screaming for me when you get yourself into trouble, like you always seem to do."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two stormed in opposite directions, the Doctor to the TARDIS and Emma to the busy street of the city. They didn't even look back.

**A/N - I could make a continuation of this involving forgiveness...unless you just want me to move onto something else? Remember, requests are so very welcome!**


	18. Forgive

**A/N - I wrote this as soon as I woke up, so I figured I might as well post it now ;) Also, I already have another one-shot written and I'll put it up tonight.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"You're a waitress? Honestly?"

Emma turned around to see the Doctor standing there, a smirk on his face. "Doctor!" She all but dropped the empty tray she was holding and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He was taken by surprise at first, but was quick to hug her back, lifting her up and spinning her around. "God, I'm sorry!" She yelled when her feet were finally on the ground. "I should have never called you a pompous git, or any of that."

"_I_ should be the one apologizing! I was treating you like my property, or something."

"Yeah, you were pretty out of line, telling me what to do like that...but I was being a brat, so you can't take _all _of the blame."

They smiled at each other. "So," he started. "how long has it been in your time?"

"One month. You?"

"Three hours, forty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds...and counting." He reached up to fiddle with his bow tie. "Look, I know you've established a life here, and _you_ know that I can't stop being angry or having a big head sometimes, but would you like to come ba-"

"Yes!" Her arms were around his neck in an instant, face buried in his jacket. "A million times, yes. It's alright here, but their television shows are strange, everyone is named Fred, and I missed yo-" She paused, eyes wide, and took a step back. "Yodeling. I miss yodeling. They don't have yodeling, you know?" A blush began to heat up her face. "Um, let's go?"

"Yes, of course. This planet makes me uncomfortable." They started towards the door. "Oi, we could yodel in the TARDIS, if you want!"

**A/N - Most people take time to forgive, but they're much different than most.**


	19. Honestly

**A/N - All I could think of while reading this was The Fault In Our Stars. Oops. Thank you to MayFairy, Whyna Katran, and trixi23 for reviewing!**

**ALSO, YOU MAY WANT TO READ THIS. I'm seriously considering writing an actual story involving Emma and the Doctor meeting, etc. and I may even add in a couple of the episodes. It all depends if anyone is interested in reading it. Let me know if you are!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Honestly?"

"Honestly!"

Rory snorted at the confused look on the alien's face. "That's their thing. _Honestly_."

"Is it?" She turned to him, intrigued.

"Oh, yeah." He shrugged. "Bit annoying, if you ask me, but they still do it."

"What are you two talking about?" Amy walked over.

"Honestly."

"Right!" She let out a laugh before raising her voice a couple octaves. "Oh, Doctor, honestly? _Honestly_, honestly?"

Rory clumsily spun her into his arms, dipping her while the alien snickered behind her hand. "Honestly, my dear Emma. The most honest honestly in the honestly world. Honestly." They kissed dramatically and noisily after that, all moaning and lip smacking, and that caught the attention of both Emma and the Doctor.

"What are you lot doing over there?" The Doctor scowled. "That's disgusting!" He and Emma exchanged a look before they both muttered,

"_Honestly_."

**A/N - And that's how you make the word 'honestly' have no meaning. By using it twelve thousand times. I hope Rory and Amy weren't too OOC!**


	20. Story

**A/N - If you want to read the actual story of Emma and the Doctor, you can find the prologue on my profile! It's called Caged Bird.**

"Tell me a story."

"I've let you have ice cream for dinner, I played a game with you, and I've tucked you in." Emma fluffed up the Doctor's pillows before helping him to lie back down. "I'm not telling you a story. Go to sleep, alright?"

"Please? I can't breathe and my throat _hurts_." He whined.

She sighed, sitting on the bed beside him. "Fine. One story. Move over a bit!" He wiggled a couple inches away and she followed after, thankful to not be in danger of falling off the bed. "Okay, once upon at time there was a girl. This girl didn't know that Time Lords could get ill, but that pesky, little Doctor proved her-"

"No!" His yell turned to a groan as he grabbed his throat. "Alright, no yelling. I don't want a story about what happened today. I want a real story!"

"Alright, alright. Just stop whining. Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince-"

"Was his name Alfred?"

"...no. His name was...Robert!"

"Robert?"

"Yes, Prince Robert Smith III. He was a strange man-"

"Was he ginger?"

"No! He was a brunette and he hates it when his story is interrupted! Anyway, he was a strange man, unlike any other prince. He tended to ramble on about useless things, and he loved to turn his lessons into adventures-"

"What kind of lessons did he have?"

"That's it!" She slapped her hands on her legs, standing up. "If you're going to keep interrupting me, I'm not telling you a story. Goodnight." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave me! I won't interrupt anymore."

She sighed, sitting back down. "If you interrupt again, I'm leaving. Got it?" She was met by a nod. "Good. Robert's parents wanted him to stop acting like a fool and choose a wife. Upset, but wanting to humor his parents, he met with each woman in the kingdom. He denied each one. This one was too boring, that one had bad hair, another's nose wasn't quite right. Of course, eventually, there were very few eligible women left. One of which, was a beggar. When she came, his parents were absolutely appalled. They told him that she was nothing, just a poor girl, but he didn't listen. He kissed her hand and asked her name. Elizabeth, it was. He took her to the garden where they walked and talked, until they got to the roses. He turned to grab a rose, but when he turned back...she was an alien! The body that it had worn to fool him was in a pile at its feet. Now, in its true form, it had fifty-six eyes. Oh, and it's skin was a brown-ish green and it was oozing! It had jagged, broken teeth, and talons for nails, and-"

The sound of snoring cut her off. She looked to the Doctor to see him fast asleep, his cheek pressed against her arm, mouth hanging open. He would have looked cute if he hadn't been drooling on her arm. She slipped away from him, wiping her arm off with his blanket. "Goodnight, Doctor." She leaned down and pressed a kiss against his forehead before leaving the room.


	21. Arrest

**A/N - Thank you to Whyna Katran, happy-in-oz, and MayFairy for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"We're not drunk! There really was an alien that eats clothes!"

"Ma'am, even if you're not drunk, you're still being charged with indecent exposure...and insanity."

Emma gaped at the policeman, holding onto the bars of the cell. "Insane? I'm not insane! I mean, he's a bit mad, but not me! Oi, don't walk away! At least give me a coat, or something! It's the middle of winter and I'm in my _bra_! Damn it." She threw herself down on the bench beside the Doctor, keeping her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Oh, here." He shrugged off his jacket and slipped it onto her shoulders. "Putting your arms like that just makes them more, eh...prominent." He blushed, staring up at the grey ceiling.

"Shut it!" She held the jacket closed with one hand. "This is all your fault anyway!"

"_My_ fault? You're the one who begged me to take you back to New York. 'Oh, just a short visit, Doctor! I just miss it, Doctor!' Then you went and batted those eyelashes of yours. You practically twisted my arm for this."

"I did not bat my eyelashes!" She scoffed. "You're just making things up now. I said that New York would be fun, and you got all excited about it. Besides, I'm not the one who's a damn alien magnet."

"_You're_ the one who came up with the idea, therefore it's your fault that I've lost my trousers and I'm in prison. Just admit it."

"Fine." She muttered, glaring at his lap. "At least I don't wear boxer briefs."

"At least I don't wear red lace."

"Oh, so you looked?"

"Yes, Emma! I looked!"

"Great, I'm glad that the alien could give you a nice show!"

"Obviously he gave you a show, too, if you know what I'm wearing."

The one other person that was in the cell looked back and forth between them as they continued to fight, eyes wide. "Um, officer?" He yelled. "Could I be moved to a cell without crazy, British people?"


	22. Stars

**A/N - AH, yes, this is out so quickly because I'm very sad and writing these is the only thing that makes me feel better.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"See that one? That's Perseus."

"I don't see it."

"Look," the Doctor pointed to the sky. "follow my finger. See? It's the shape of a man, sort of."

"Oh, yeah! What's that one?"

"Hydrus."

"What about that one?"

"Nothing. That's just a cluster of stars."

"Oh. Well, it looks like a playful puppy. Chasing a ball. Doctor, it's actually chasing a ball made of stars." Emma grabbed the grass beneath her, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Did I not tell you that the stars move here?" The Doctor sat up as well, grinning at the amazement on her face. He looked to the sky and let out a loud whistle. The puppy's head turned and its tail began to wag, some sort of bright dust shaking off it and sprinkling to the ground below.

Emma laughed, moving closer to the Doctor and laying her head on his shoulder. "Can I have a puppy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It'll go to the bathroom all over my TARDIS."

"I'll clean up after it!"

"That's what you _say_."

"I promise."

He sighed, smiling and leaning his head on top of hers. "Just look at the stars, Emma."


	23. Slap

**A/N - Don't mind me, I'm too busy fangirling about being friends with my crush on Facebook to write anything that's not funny.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Help me!"

Emma turned from the bar to see the Doctor rushing towards her, a panicked look on his face as he continually glanced over his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Right, see, I happened to run into one of my greatest enemies." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course, he doesn't recognize me because I haven't seen him in a few regenerations...but he's quite suspicious. I think he's onto me, Emma! I've tried to act not like myself, but it's extremely hard, and he's a like a bloodhound!" He leaned closer to her, darting his eyes from her face to a man sitting at a table. "He asked me to have a drink with him, I said I'd get the drinks, and then I came to you. I started telling you how I ran into-"

"Okay," she held a hand up. "I've got it, Doctor, but what do you want me to do?"

"_Help me_. Scare him off, or help make me seem less like myself." He gulped. "If he discovers that I'm me, everyone in this pub will be dead."

She nodded, looking to the ceiling in thought. "Make you seem less like yourself, huh?" A smirk appeared on her face.

"Emma?" He gave her a wary look.

"Close your eyes."

"Wha-" He didn't have time to follow her command as an ice cold liquid splashed in his face. He sputtered, some sort of alcohol spilling out of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. "_Em_-" He was cut off by a slap across the face. "What in the hell are you-"

"Stay away from me, you pervert!" Emma huffed and cast a meaningful glance at the door before grabbing her purse and storming out.

The Doctor started towards the door, pausing for a moment to look back to the man at the table. "So sorry! Perhaps a drink another time? I have to..." He gestured towards the door. "Yes!" He ran outside to catch up with his companion. "_Emelyne_, would you like to explain what, exactly, that was in there?"

"Oi, don't use my full name!" She glared at him. "I helped you, for God's sake."

"Helped me? There isn't one planet in the universe where throwing a drink in someone's face, hitting them, and calling them a pervert is considered _helping_." He paused beside the TARDIS, narrowing his eyes. "Okay, there may be _one_ planet like that, but we're certainly not on it!"

"Doctor, I did help you. What better way to make you seem less like you than by having everyone believe you're a disgusting pervert who tries to pick up young girls? You're nothing like that." She grinned, pushing the TARDIS door open and waltzing inside.

He stormed in after her. "Yes, alright, that may be true, but I could have done without the alcohol and the slap!"

"Sorry. I've just always wanted to do that. It looks so fun on the television..." She shrank back at his withering look.

"Why did I choose to travel with someone so violent?"

**A/N - I actually had a lot of fun writing that one! I hope you had just as much fun reading it.**


	24. Dance

**A/N - Thank you to ZeDancingHobbit for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"You're a terrible dancer!" Emma laughed, watching as the Doctor did some ridiculous move with his arms. "I'm already awful, and I'm a bit drunk on top of that, yet you're worse than I am!"

"My dancing is all about having fun! You can tell me that you're having fun, just shaking your hips like that? Come here." He grabbed her hands and began spinning around the dance floor, making people spread out to avoid getting hit. "See? Fun!"

"I'm going to be sick!"

The spinning abruptly stopped. The Doctor lifted one arm, twirling Emma beneath it until she came into contact with his chest. "That means you were having fun." He spun her again so he could dip her, holding her so low that the tips of her hair brushed against the floor. "What if I dropped you?"

"I'd kill you." That was met with a large grin, and she glared up at him. "Don't you dare." She felt his arm shift beneath her. "Doctor!"

"Oh, alright." He yanked her back into a standing position and she stumbled in her heels, one hand grabbing onto his shoulder to keep herself from falling.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." He smiled, letting go of her hand to wrap his arms around her waist as they swayed side to side to the now slower music.

"I think I'd know whether or not I utterly despise you."

"I think _I'd_ know whether or not you absolutely adore me."

"I do not adore you!"

"Yes, you do. You adore me. You want to travel with me forever, and bake me Jammie Dodgers."

"I want to do no such thing. I'm not your housewife."

"Bet you'd like to be my housewife. Practically everyone does."

"You're insufferable."

"I'm completely sufferable."

As they bantered back and forth, their faces inched closer and closer. "If by sufferable, you mean people are able to suffer while around you, then yes."

"May we cut in?" They immediately jumped away from each other, looking over to see Amy and Rory staring at them expectantly. "Are you two alright?"

"Fine!" The Doctor said too quickly. "Completely fine. Of course you can cut in." He grabbed Rory's hands and started to drag him to another part of the dance floor.

"Wait, this isn't what I meant!"

Amy and Emma exchanged an amused look before bursting into laughter as Rory was forced to dance with the Doctor.

**A/N - If you think I'm not going to tease you with almost kisses, you're wrong.**


	25. Jealous

**A/N - UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl and MayFairy for reviewing!**

**The Doctor gets jealous in this one ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"You got _flour _in my _hair_!"

"It's only fair! You got egg in mine!"

The Doctor stopped walking, pausing outside the kitchen to listen.

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah? Well, maybe this is an accident!"

A loud scream sent him bursting into the room, fumbling for his screwdriver. "Back away from the girl!" He had his screwdriver out, ready to do whatever he needed, but he was met with the sight of Emma and Rory giving him equally confused looks. "What..."

"We're baking!" Emma's confused look turned into a grin. "Well, we were. Then I sort of got a bit of egg in his hair, he threw some flour at me. Then _purposely_ smashed an egg over my head." Just as she glared at Rory, the yolk of the egg slid from her hair and plopped onto the counter. They shared a laugh, neither of them noticing the Doctor's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Rory, could I have a little chat with you?"

"Um, yeah. I'll be back." He followed the Doctor into the hallway, turning back to shut the door behind him. "What-" He cut himself off, gulping as he came to face the end of the sonic screwdriver. "Doctor?"

"Oh, that does look a bit scary, doesn't it?" He chuckled, shoving the screwdriver back into his jacket. His face turned serious again as he pointed his finger in Rory's face. "You stay away from her."

Rory blinked a few times, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" He jabbed a finger into Rory's chest, causing him to stumble back into the wall. "Acting all _friendly _with her. Helping her bake, having food fights. You couldn't be more obvious."

"What? Oh. You're talking about Emma! You're being ridiculous. I'm in love with Amy." He turned to go back into the kitchen, but the Doctor stopped him.

"Does Emma know that?"

"Of course she knows that." He scowled. "She was at the wedding! What is the matter with..." He trailed off and realization dawned on his face. "You're jealous!"

The Doctor sputtered, mouth opening and closing a few times. He finally managed to let out an extremely unconvincing, "No!"

"You're jealous. You want to bake with her!"

"I do not! And keep your voice down!"

"Though, your baking is probably much different from mine..."

"_Rory_!" He huffed, eyeing the door nervously, expecting Emma to burst out at any moment.

"Just wait until I tell Amy!" Rory started down the hallway.

"No!" The Doctor grabbed him, pushing him back to the kitchen. "You won't be telling anyone! I'm not even jealous!"

"Alright, alright. I won't tell Amy. I'll finish baking." He pushed open the door, lowering his voice slightly. "But not your kind of baking."

"Rory!"

**A/N - If Rory is OOC, please punch me in the face.**


	26. Sex

**A/N - Jack is back! From the chapter title, you can tell this has something to do with sex. If you don't like that, you can just skip this and wait for the next one-shot.**

**Thanks to MayFairy, Whyna Katran, and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"So, you and Emma ever...you know?" Jack made some sort of hand gesture.

The Doctor stared at him, eyes narrowed. "No, I don't know. What?"

"Come on. Do you ever dip your stinger in her honey?"

"What?" He huffed. "Have you learned some new language since we last saw each other? Whatever it is, you need to stop it, because my TARDIS isn't able to translate it."

"Do a dive in the dark? Fix her plumbing? Get into her pants?"

"I don't think they'd fit..."

"Sex, Doctor! Sex!" Jack slapped a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. "Remind me to help you with your euphemisms."

"Sex? You think I...her...we...no!" The Doctor's face started to turn a light pink, but he just kept talking. "We have never and probably will never do...that! Not that I wouldn't want to - no, I mean, I don't want to! But maybe if I were different and she were different...well, no, of course she doesn't have to be different, she's perfect as she is. A little stubborn, but good enough to do _that_ with, I'd think. What I mean is, I would have to be a different man. Like you, probably. But I'm not you, I'm me, therefore Emma and I don't have sex." His voice got quieter and quieter with each word in his last sentence, and he was nearly bright red when he saw Jack's amused look. He swallowed hard, tugging at his collar. "Why do you ask?"

Jack grinned. "Just making sure she's not with you. If you were anyone else, I wouldn't care, but I can't bring myself to hurt you."

"Hurt me? How would you hurt-" His jaw fell open. "No. No! Jack, it's bad enough that you flirt with everyone, but no. You're not going that far with her."

"If she's willing..."

"I don't care if she's willing, because I'm not!"

"That's because, deep down, you want her more than I do. It's that dirty, little part of you that no one knows about."

"Have you always been this infuriating?"

"Have you always wanted to have sex with her?"

"I do not want to have sex with Emma!"

Of course, Emma happened to walk in just at that moment, only hearing 'sex with Emma'. "Excuse me?" She scowled.

"Guess what!" Jack made his way over to her, giving her a smirk. "The Doctor has given us his blessing. He was just telling me to have sex with you."

The Doctor gaped at him, about to tell Emma that he was _not_ telling Jack that, but she cut him off with, "God, you're full of yourself."

"I wasn't-"

"Jack, would you like to take a swim in the library with me?"

"But-"

"I'd love to!" The two headed up the stairs, Jack slinging an arm around Emma's shoulders and looking back to wink at the Doctor.

**A/N - I really like writing Jack, even if he's a bit OOC? I don't know. I like him as an annoying little shit who says these sort of things to the Doctor, haha. I actually kind of want to write more sort of attached to these where he won't stop pushing the Doctor's buttons until he admits that da nile isn't just a river in Egypt.**


	27. Trick

**A/N - Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, and Whyna Katran for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor, are they gone? Doctor?" Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room was nearly empty, aside from the Doctor lying far too still on the floor. "Doctor!" She ran to him, collapsing on her knees and grabbing his face. "Come on, you did it! They've gone back to their home planet." She slapped his cheek lightly. "Wake up, breathe, do _something_!" She shook her head, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "Why aren't you breathing, you bloody idiot? You can't be dead! They're just stupid aliens! You...you're _the Doctor_. You're supposed to regenerate, or something." She reached up to stroke his hair. "My last words to you will _not_ be, 'can I open my eyes yet, arsehole'." He stayed still, not one part of him moving, and she dropped her head in her hands, letting out a soft sob.

"What are you crying for?"

She froze, raising her head to see that he was now sitting up, staring at her. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not dead!" She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. She felt his chest rumble against hers as he laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "You're not dead, you're not-" She suddenly stopped and pushed herself away from him. "You're _not_ dead. Why aren't you dead?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just playing a bit of possum to fool the aliens."

"Aliens aren't the only ones you fooled!" She growled, jumping to her feet. "Why in the hell didn't you get up when I called you?"

He smiled sheepishly and stood, scratching the back of his head. "I might have dozed off for a second. I didn't wake up until you touched my hair. Which felt really good, by the way. Would it be strange to ask you to do that more often?" His smile slowly faded away as she glared at him.

"Yes, it would be strange! I thought you were dead! I honestly thought I'd _lost_ you." He let out a small chuckle and her fists clenched at her sides. "What is so funny?"

"You were crying 'cause of _me_!" He pointed to himself. "You missed me!"

"When you're actually dead, I certainly won't miss you."

"Oh, I didn't mean to trick you like that! Stop acting so immature."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Five-year-old-trapped-in-a-thirty-year-old's-body!"

"_Thirty_? I don't look a day over three hundred!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Oi, don't get smart with me! You know what I meant."

"That you look old?"

He sighed. "I can't even die without you being cruel to me, can I?"

"You didn't actually die!"

"I could have!"

"But you didn't!"

**A/N - Everything turns into an argument with these two. One of these days, I'll write a pure fluff chapter. Remember, requests are very welcome! :) If there's anything at all that you want, just let me know. I can't keep coming up with ideas for the rest of my life, haha.**


	28. Mistletoe

**A/N - Looking at the last three chapter titles in a row, I can't help but laugh. "Jealous Sex Trick" sounds like an article in Cosmo.**

**Thank you to HaruHaruxLove, rainbowcheeselol, MayFairy, Whyna Katran, and ameliority for reviewing!**

**Also, I hope a Christmassy shot about mistletoe is fluffy enough for you people! (And big thanks to ameliority for the request :D)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"You're cute."

"You're drunk."

"Tipsy." Emma corrected the Doctor, reaching up to tap him on the nose. "Boop!" She burst into giggles and collapsed against his chest, causing him to stumble back into the jamb of the archway. She suddenly sighed, pulling at his bow tie. "I've always thought your bow tie was cool, Doctor."

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back a bit, smiling down at her. "Have I ever told you that you're one of my favorites?"

"Ooh, Rory, look who's all cozy under the mistletoe!" Amy ran over, dragging an extremely drunk Rory behind her. "Y'know, you can't just hold her. You have to give her a kiss."

"I'm not holding her!" His face went pink. "She's just drunk and has no coordination! I'm trying to keep her from falling down and breaking her neck, that's all."

"Sure you are."

"I'll have you know-" He was forced to stop talking as Emma placed her pointer finger on his lips. He was almost happy to see that she was blushing as hard as him, her drunkenness seemingly gone.

"Let's give them a nice show so they leave." She gulped, licking her lips before leaning up and giving him a soft and quick peck. "There." She turned to Amy and Rory. "Are you-" The Doctor jerked her back and pulled her forward, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. "Mmm!" Her wide eyes slowly fluttered closed as she kissed him back.

Rory, though completely pissed, had enough of his own mind to be disgusted by the two. "How is this funny again, Amy?"

"He was supposed to get all embarrassed! Not...eat her?" For a moment, they dipped their heads, intrigued by how into the kiss that the Doctor was.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Rory put a hand over his mouth and ran off. Amy was quick to follow.

"No, Rory, not in that woman's purse!"

Meanwhile, Emma and the Doctor finally broke apart, both breathing heavily. "Whew! That was a good way to get them to leave us alone. Oh, champagne!" Emma grabbed a glass of the alcohol as a waiter passed by with a tray of them.

"Yeah." The Doctor huffed, watching her with a dazed look on his face. "It was."

**A/N - Yeah, that wasn't really fluffy. I'll write something fluffier. If you think the Doctor was out of character (I can admit, he sort of was), I can create a sort of companion to this one-shot of Emma remembering the kiss the next morning and asking him why he did it? Okay, there you have it. My attempts at fluff. And what a sad attempt it was...**


	29. Horse

**A/N - I love how much you guys liked the kiss ;) Thank you to MayFairy, Whyna Katran, ameliority, and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl for reviewing! I hope you all had a happy holiday :)**

**And now for some horseback riding, as per Whyna Katran's request!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Put your foot in the stirrup. Not that foot! Your right foot. There you go, now just...lift yourself up there."

"I don't have the upper body strength for this. Can you help me?"

"No, you need to do this yourself."

"_Please_?"

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes at Emma's pout, but walked over to help her. "Alright, I'll give you a boost."

"Don't touch me there!" She slapped his hands away from her butt, looking over her shoulder to glare at him. "Honestly, you act all innocent, but you always seem to cop a damn feel, you..." Her words turned to mumbles that he couldn't understand.

"Yeah, yeah." He easily lifted her up onto the horse. "Alright, girl. Be easy on her, she's a bit inexperienced."

"What? You gave me an inexperienced horse? You know this is my first time at this!"

"I was talking to the horse." He smirked and climbed up onto his own horse, digging his heel into its side to send it into a slow walk.

"Jerk!" She yelled after him before returning her attention back to the horse. "Of course he can speak horse. Alright, I'm not sure if you can understand me, but I hope we can be good friends and you won't injure me. Um...mush!" It didn't move a muscle. Well, its ear flicked forward, but that wasn't much help. "Mush!"

"Oh, Lord...back." The Doctor pulled on his horse's reins, guiding it back to Emma's side. "She's not a pack of sled dogs, Emma. Give her a squeeze."

Emma squeezed her legs together lightly, clenching her eyes shut. "Is it moving? Am I moving?"

"Yes, Emma!" She heard him laugh. "Now, be careful not to spook her-"

"I'm doing it!" No sooner than her scream of joy left her did the horse rear back on its back legs, whinnying. Emma's screams turned to terror as she held onto its reins for dear life. "Doctor, what's it doing?"

"You've spooked her! I don't know why I ever expect you to listen to me." He spat, moving his horse by Emma's and trying to grab the reins. "Come on, girl. Let's not-"

The horse's front hooves slammed back to the ground, nearly throwing Emma over its head. "Oh, Jesus!" She took some deep breaths, trying to stop her stomach from flipping like it was. "Alright," she thrust the reins in the general direction of the Doctor. "you guide her, you freakin' horse whisperer."

**A/N - I hope that was good enough! I had to research horses because I haven't been around any since I was eight, and there's only one thing I remember from that. The person guiding your horse WILL be a bitch, they WILL slap the horse's ass, the horse WILL start running at a high speed, and you WILL hold onto its side for dear life while screaming and crying :P Requests are welcome!**


	30. Kiss

**A/N - A companion piece to Mistletoe! Meant to do it after that chapter, but I forgot.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Why did you kiss me like that?"

The Doctor looked up to see Emma standing on the stairs, her hair sticking out in all directions from her sleep. "You remember that?"

"Yes, I remember your tongue down my throat." She rolled her eyes and he blushed.

"Right, yes, of course." He scratched the back of his head. "I kissed you because it's...you know, I'm not even going to bother lying this time. I kissed you because I wanted to. There, I said it. I wanted to kiss you like that, Emma."

"You wanted to?"

"I wanted to."

She stared at him, nodding. "Do you want to now?"

"A bit. Can I?"

"...no."

**A/N - I tried. I've had a really bad day and I feel awful for not remembering to do this, so I just wanted to get it out. I'll redo it if necessary.**


	31. Face

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, Whyna Katran, and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor, don't you dare make that face! You can't change my mind, I'm not looking." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, looking around the alien fair that they had stopped at. Her gaze flickered back to the Doctor to see that he was pouting even more, eyes shining as if he were about to cry. "Clever acting, but it won't work." His chin quivered at that. "Ugh! I am _not_ eating deep fried tofu. It's bad enough on earth, I don't even want to know what it's like here."

"Please?"

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't going to work. Honestly, it just makes me want to hug your face, wrap you in a blanket, and make you tea."

"That sounds brilliant. You can do that after." He held out one of the fried cubes.

"No! I don't want it."

"I didn't want to do this..." He grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks so her mouth opened, and shoved the tofu into her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and pushed away from him.

"I hate you." Bits of tofu fell from her mouth and onto the ground.

"Chew and swallow. If you spit it out, I have five more."

She glared at him, but chewed the food and forced herself to swallow. "That was disgusting."

"But I got you to try it!" He grinned and handed his plate of food to some random guy that was passing. "Now, let's head back to the TARDIS."

"What? I thought we came here for the rides, not to make me try alien-y tofu."

"Yes, but then you promised me that you would hug my face, wrap me in a blanket, and make me tea!" He practically skipped off to the TARDIS, Emma running after him.

"I never promised that! I said that face you make makes me want to do that."

"I'll make the face, then."

"I'll _punch_ the face."

**A/N - By a show of hands, how many of you want them to kiss again? Because I'm seriously considering writing one where Emma MIGHT have lied about not wanting to kiss him like that, and they MIGHT kiss like that after she confesses to him. A lot. But only if you all want it...**


	32. Time

**A/N - I say the word kiss and you all get very excited, haha. Your wish is my command!**

**Thank you to MayFairy, Take-Me-Away-Now, ValarieaDROP32, Nerdychick501, Chuu112, Last-Catastrophe, and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor, there's something I have to tell you!"

"Now is _really_ not the time, Emma!"

"We're about to die, so I think it's the time!"

"We're not about to die!" The Doctor grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her into an empty room, slamming the door behind them and using his screwdriver to lock it. "Alright," he turned around, back against the door. "you have about thirty seconds before that thing comes bursting through the door."

"Okay." She wrung her hands as she paced back and forth in the small room. "Remember under that mistletoe, when you kissed me? With all the tongue and everything?"

"Yes."

"Remember when I confronted you about it?"

"Yes."

"Remember when I said that you couldn't kiss me like that?"

A pained look flitted across his face. "Yes."

"Well, I lied."

"Ye— _what?_"

"I completely lied!" She threw her hands in the air. "I just didn't really want to admit that I wanted to kiss you, because I've never really wanted to kiss someone before, you know? Well, there was one person, but I was fifteen and he was famous. Oh, there was that time I snogged Jac—" Seeing the angry look on his face, she stopped. "Right, but that's beside the point. I want to snog _you_, Doctor. Oh, that sounded—" She was interrupted by the Doctor grabbing her face in his hands.

"Emma," he sighed. "normally, I'd be gloating about the fact that my rambling has rubbed off on you, but shut up."

"Right." She grabbed his face as well, pressing her lips to his and making him stumble back. His arms flailed out for just a moment before his hands went to her hips, hers moving to his shoulders. They somehow ended up on the floor, her on top of him. Neither of them heard the door slam open, they were so caught up in each other. When they finally broke apart, Emma put her hands on the floor on either side of his head and gave him a small smile. "Thought I should do that before we die."

"Yes. Good." He nodded, though a blush was steadily creeping up his face.

"Oi, you didn't get this red when _you_ kissed _me_."

"I didn't?"

"No."

They both jumped at the sound of a loud sniffle and they looked over to see the alien standing in the doorway, wiping tears from its eyes. "That was beautiful. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." It ran away, sobbing and leaving a trail of slime behind it.

"Um..."

"Could we do the kissing thing again?"

Emma looked down at the Doctor. He was still blushing like crazy, but he had a wide smile on his face that she couldn't help but return. "This time, yes."

**A/N - Haha, are you all satisfied?**


	33. Arrow

**A/N - Thank you to HaruHaruxLove, Whyna Katran, Take-Me-Away-Now, and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl for reviewing!**

**MAY WANT TO READ: I've decided that, once I reach one hundred reviews, I'm going to put up a poll with different plots for a (separate from this story) one-shot with the Doctor and Emma. Whichever one gets the most votes will be written! I just hope you guys will want to vote?**

**Also, I was going to make you guys wait for another kiss, but I just couldn't do it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"There's an arrow sticking out of your arse!"

"_What_?" The Doctor started spinning around, going faster and faster until he caught sight of said arrow. "Oh, didn't even realize that got in there." He chuckled. "Going down now." He started to fall forward and Emma tried to catch him around the shoulders, but she ended up slamming to her knees with him slumped against her chest.

"Doctor, stay with me." She propped him up, slapping his face lightly. "It's not even that bad. Come on, look at me, you idiot."

His eyes popped open. "Not an idiot. When a man has an arrow in his backside, you shouldn't call him an idiot. It's impolite."

"You're not a man, you're a Time Lord."

"A male Time Lord. Oi, what are you doing?" He looked down to see that her hand had snaked around his right side and was wrapped around the arrow. "Don't take it out!"

"I have to!"

"No, you don't _have_ to. I can live with it."

"You can live with it?" She scoffed. "You'll most likely get an infection, and you'll never be able to sit down."

"Good! I don't even like sitting down. Sitting down is _boring_, not fun at all." His eyes were beginning to drift closed again.

"It's going to hurt worse if I leave it in."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

Emma cut him off with a hard kiss. He let out some strangled noise and tried to push her away, but she wasn't having it, moving one hand to pull on his hair. Just when he decided to give into the kiss, she pulled back. "What was that for?"

"I needed to distract you." She held the arrow in front of his face.

"You...oh." He proceeded to pass out on top of her.

"He's saved the world hundreds of times, but he can't handle a flesh wound."


	34. Habit

**A/N - So, part of the idea for this one was inspired by Friends. And it's more Jack/Emma than Doctor/Emma. But there is, I guess you could call it underlying Doctor/Emma. I don't know how to explain it.**

**Thank you to Whyna Katran, Ali, MayFairy, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, TitanicNerd3, ameliority, and alyssa love for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Are you doing this just to make the Doctor angry?"

"Yes. Does that make you not want to do it?"

"Not really, no."

"Then let's...do it." Emma cleared her throat and leaned forward, hesitantly placing her lips against Jack's. It took her a bit to get into it, but she was soon smiling into the kiss and reaching up to tug on the hairs at the nape of his neck. Suddenly, she felt him touching her thigh and she quickly slapped his hand away.

He jerked back, looking at her with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." She laughed weakly. "Bit of a habit, slapping you. Let's try again." They continued to kiss, going strong for _at least _thirty seconds before he touched her thigh again and she slapped his hand away. Again.

"Is hitting me a turn on for you? If it is, could we please get to the good stuff _before _all the hitting?"

"Sorry! I'll just...I'll busy my hands! Come on."

"Alright." Jack nodded, capturing her lips once more while she went to unbutton his shirt. He started to slide his hand up her leg, moving it just in time to avoid getting hit. "That's it!" She opened her mouth to apologize, but he wouldn't let her. "No, don't say anything. How's about I focus on something else? Like..." He cupped the back of her head, leaning down to place kisses on her neck. He smirked against her skin when she shivered.

"Yes, that's good. Lovely, really."

"Oh, what is this?" They quickly jumped apart to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. "In _my_ bedroom? On my _bed_?" He glared at Emma. "This is about me telling those aliens to sacrifice you, isn't it? It's not like I was actually going to let them kill you! It's certainly no reason to have a go at Jack on _my bed_."

Emma's jaw dropped and she shoved Jack away, not noticing that she pushed him right off of the bed. "Yes, because everything's about you, isn't it? It _has_ to be about Mr. Last of the Time Lords! It can't _possibly_ be that I just want to have sex with him!"

"_Please_, you wouldn't have sex with him if he were the last man on earth and he was your only chance to repopulate!"

"Oh, because you know me so well?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!"

Jack inched towards the door. "Doctor, you can pick up where I left off. I'll just be-"

"No, Jack!" The Doctor grabbed onto his shirt to keep him from leaving. "Please stay! You and Emma could ruin my entire bedroom with all the sweating and the..." He trailed off, a disgusted look on his face.

"That's very mature of you, Doctor! Let him leave. Maybe I'll even go with him."

"I don't think so, Emelyne."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I am!"

"Because a scrawny twig like you could stop me."

Meanwhile, Jack looked back and forth between them. "You know, if you two would just give up and do it already, it could resolve the alarming amount of anger that you both have." If looks could kill, the glares he was receiving from Emma and the Doctor might have been the one thing to make him _stay_ dead.

**A/N - I can't spoil all of you with kisses in every chapter, now can I? You'll have to wait a bit for another Doctor/Emma kiss.**


	35. Strength

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, Chuu112, 11Dr. Luv, Guest, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, ohsnapitstilly, and JT for reviewing! :)**

**And we're 11 away from one hundred reviews which means the poll might be up soon ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Oh, forget it!"

The Doctor blinked up from whatever he was tinkering with as Amy slammed a jar onto the kitchen table. "I broke a jar of jam once. Made everything sticky." He scowled. "I wouldn't advise doing it." He returned to tinkering, mumbling something about his shoes still sticking to part of the kitchen floor.

"I can't get the bloody thing open."

"Amy," he rolled his eyes. "you know that you're supposed to leave opening jars to men, don't you?" He heard Emma laugh from where she was cooking her breakfast, but he decided to ignore it. "Give it here." Glaring at him, Amy grabbed the jar and thrust it into his hands. "Anytime either of you need something opened, just ask me or Rory." He paused, hand on the lid. "Scratch that, just ask me." He twisted the lid, smiling as he prepared for it to pop off. Only, it didn't. It didn't even budge, so he stood and gripped the lid tighter.

"Aw, is Superman having a bit of trouble?" Emma pouted and shut off the stove to watch him.

"No." He grunted. "And stop it with that baby voice." He clenched his jaw, trying desperately to open the jar, but it slipped out of his hands and rolled across the table. Emma grabbed it before it could crash to the floor.

"Let me have a try." With a flick of her wrist, the jar popped open. "Here you go!" She handed the jar to Amy and flashed the Doctor a smug smile.

He grabbed the piece of metal and wires that he'd been fixing up and stormed out of the room, muttering, "only got it open 'cause _I_ loosened it."

"I'll be back." She sighed, sprinting after him and catching up with him a little ways down the hall. "Doctor? Don't ignore me. You're being childish!"

"I'm always being childish!" He spun around, a pout on his face.

"You want me to apologize for opening the jar, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Will a kiss work?"

His cheeks turned pink. "Yes. Why? Are you going to kiss me?" Though he seemed nervous, she could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Maybe." She put a hand on his face and leaned up to kiss him.

Someone's voice stopped it from happening. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," she pulled back. "too bad." She turned to face Rory with a wide grin on her face. "Good morning, Rory!" She gave him a wave before heading back to the kitchen.

"Doctor, what-" He cut himself off when he saw the angry look on the Doctor's face. "Did I...do something?"

"Get. Out."

**A/N - Oh, did I tease you guys again? Oops ;)**


	36. Basement

**A/N - So close to 100 reviews, ugh! I'm excited. Thank you to Whyna Katran, MayFairy, 11Dr. Luv, ameliority, rainbowcheeselol, and Guest for helping me (and you guys, since I'll be writing you a one-shot that will be voted for!) get so close :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Pst! _Pst!_"

Emma spun around to shine her flashlight in the direction where the noise was coming from, the beam of light showing her the Doctor. "Oi, no need to blind me!" His hand went over his eyes.

"Ooh, sorry." She grimaced, lowering the flashlight a bit. "You startled me! I've been looking all over for you, you know, yet here you are. Hiding in the basement, naked." She paused. "Good Lord, you're naked! Why are you-"

"Quiet! Look, I sort of got caught in a machine that tore my jacket off. Then I may of stumbled into another that tore my trousers to shreds. And then my bow tie..." He held up some scraps of red fabric before letting them fall to the floor. "But we need to be quiet, because that thing is still lurking around here. Now!" He slapped his hands together, stepping from behind the boxes that were previously hiding his lower half from her. "I need some clothes."

"Oh." She blinked as she let the light trail over his body, stopping right above his waist. "Wait! No, no, stop it." She was tempted to hit herself in the head, but decided against it. "Sorry to inform you, Doctor, but I don't have any clothes that would fit you." A blush was heating up her face and she was glad he couldn't see. Of course, the lights flickered on just then, letting them both see each other clearly.

He smirked. "What are you blushing for? Just...give me your jacket and I'll tie the sleeves around my waist, so I can cover my-"

"No! Don't finish that! My jacket will not be touching your..._area_."

"I don't see why you're so embarrassed! It's just a body."

"I don't see why you're _not_ embarrassed! I mean, your face is as red as a tomato when anyone flirts with you, but you'd gladly walk around naked in front of a stranger if the situation arose! Honestly, how are you fine with people seeing your," trying to avert her eyes, she made a gesture in his general direction. "thing!"

"You could always turn your back and close your eyes, but you're not doing either."

"...you know, my life wasn't this much of an awkward mess _before_ I met you."

**A/N - I hope I didn't destroy your innocence with that one. I hope Emma didn't seem out of character, reacting the way she did to the Doctor being naked.**


	37. Handcuffs

**A/N - 100 reviews! :D Just in time for the new year! The poll will probably be put up after I post this.**

**Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Whyna Katran, 11Dr. Luv, and Take-Me-Away-Now (the 100th!) for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry! But an old lady handcuffed you to her oven after...having her way with you."

"Haha_ha_, shut up. She didn't have her way with me, she just snogged me a bit." The Doctor squirmed uncomfortably, wincing when the metal dug into his wrists. He was currently slouched on the floor, his hands bound above his head by handcuffs that were looped around the handle of an oven. "Now, be helpful and get my screwdriver out of my pocket."

Emma giggled and kneeled by him. "Alright." She reached for his pocket.

"Not that one! The one in my jacket."

"Oh." She leaned forward, slipping her hand inside his jacket. She didn't notice him gulp at how close they were. "You smell like lilac." She snickered, pulling the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "And there's hot pink lipstick on your collar."

"Just put the screwdriver in my hand."

"_Somebody_ needs a sense of humor..." She shoved the screwdriver in his hand, watching as he twisted it around and used it to unlock the cuffs.

He let his arms fall, rubbing his aching wrists. "I have a wonderful sense of humor! I just don't think this is very funny." He put the sonic back in his jacket and stood up, pulling her with him. "Now-"

"Oh, did you invite your friend, dear?" They both turned to see the old woman standing in the doorway, dressed in far too revealing lingerie. "I never did get to try out a threesome."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Emma put a hand to her stomach. "Doctor, can we go now? Doctor?" She looked back to see that he was already halfway out a window.

"Good luck!" He waved to her before jumping out.

"Doctor!" She ran over to the window. "Doctor, come back! I'm sorry I laughed!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Aw, he was a hot one. It's too bad he left, but we could still have fun."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm really not interested. And I have a Doctor to kill. The risk of a broken leg is completely worth it." With that, she dived out the window.

**A/N - Don't forget to check my profile for the poll and vote :) Remember, the one-shot that's voted for will be separate from this story and I'll let you know when it's posted!**


	38. Bum

**A/N - Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, and ameliority for reviewing!**

**REMEMBER to go to my profile and vote on the poll! I'll keep it open until the 3rd, so everyone gets a chance to vote!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I don't want to pretend to be your wife!"

"It's a bit too late. We've been getting special treatment all day because they assumed we're married. Do you think they'll be happy if they think we've been lying to them?"

"Can't we just explain that we had no idea they thought we were married?"

"They won't listen and they'll throw us in jail."

Emma sighed. "Fine. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of their hotel room.

"Oi, we're newlyweds! You don't start pulling me around until at least a year into our marriage!" He pulled his hand out of her grasp and grabbed her arm, wrapping it around his waist while his arm went around her shoulders. "See? It almost looks like we're in love." By the time she stopped glaring at him, they were in the elevator with a few aliens.

"Doctor," she whispered. "why are they staring at us?" Apparently she wasn't quiet enough as one of them stepped forward.

"You are a truly beautiful couple." She said shyly. "You compliment each other well. Would you - could you show me how humans kiss?" The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Um..." Emma pulled away from the Doctor, looking up at him. "Sure." She saw his eyes widen and she leaned up until their lips were inches apart. "Why are you so nervous, _darling_?" She tugged on his bow tie. "We've actually done this before." With that, she kissed him. His arms didn't even flail this time. When they pulled apart, the group of aliens were staring at them in shock. The one who had asked them to kiss slapped another one on the arm.

"Why don't you ever grab _my_ bum, Harry?"

"_What_?" Emma shrieked, looking back to see that one of the Doctor's hands was gripping her butt. "Doctor!"

He gave her a sheepish grin when she turned back to scowl at him. "Never done _that _before."


	39. Spider

**A/N - Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Last-Catastrophe, Whyna Katran, Guest, MayFairy, and ameliority for reviewing!**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL. It's closing tomorrow, and it's tied now, so your vote counts!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Do you hear clicking?"

"Clicking?"

"Yes...sort of like...a puppy's nails when it's running across a hard floor." The clicking got louder and Emma narrow her eyes to see in the dim light. She instantly regretted it when she saw, not a puppy, but a spider the size of one rushing across the floor. "Oh my God!" She let out a scream and jumped right into the Doctor's arms.

Not expecting it, he stumbled back beneath her weight. "Ugh, Emma, what are you doing?"

"Spider. Big spider. Saint Bernard puppy-sized spider."

"What?" He looked down just in time to see the spider just a few feet away from them. "Oh! Yes, running now!" He spun around and ran out of the room, clutching her tightly to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ducked into the room where he'd landed the TARDIS, placing Emma on the floor and slamming the door shut.

"Oh, God, that is so creepy! Did it follow us? Are there more?" She shuddered. "Ew, ew, ew."

"Emma, calm down." He grabbed her face in his hands. "Look at me." Her eyes popped open immediately. "It didn't follow us, there aren't anymore...and this is the first time you've actually expressed fear! Good to know, spiders make you-" He was interrupted by a loud bang on the door that was followed by a shriek. "Okay, it followed us. Into the TARDIS!"

**A/N - This one was really short, sorry!**


	40. Sexy

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, Last-Catastrophe, Whyna Katran, MaluTyler, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, EpPeep123, Guest, and Ali for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I'm ready!"

"Lovely!" The Doctor spun around to face Emma. "We're going to..." The rest of his sentence was gibberish as his mouth went dry.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You...that..._Emma_." His gaze fell to her chest. "You need to take those clothes off." His eyes flicked to her face to see she was giving him a scandalized look. "Oh, no, no, no!" He held his hands up, rushing to her. "That's not...no! The bow tie!" He pointed to the scrap of pink fabric around her neck.

"Why?" She put her hand over it before he could reach out to untie it. "If you get to wear a bow tie, I get to wear one!" She practically dance past him and took a look at the console.

"Yes, that's all good and well, but _no_!"

"Give me one good reason why I can't wear it." She turned back to look at him.

"Because it's," he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, shrugging his shoulders. "..._sexy_." He mumbled. "And that's something I reserve for my TARDIS, so you need to take that bow tie off!" He stomped his foot. "Now."

"You just said I was sexy."

His eyes went wide as saucers. "Did I? No! No, I said that the bow tie...was sexy. Maybe that's because you're wearing it, but it doesn't mean _you're_ sexy!" He chuckled weakly, running a hand through his hair. "Does it?"

"You think I'm sexy!" She laughed.

"I never said that. I said - I said...give me that!" He easily untied the bow tie and stomped right out of the room with it in hand.


	41. Dalek

**A/N - Thank you to 11Dr. Luv, MayFairy, ameliority, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Ali, and Last-Catastrophe for reviewing!**

**Can I just start this off by saying that I'm deeply terrified of Daleks? There could be anything on that show, but a Dalek pops up and I run for the hills.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek slowly started coming around the corner. Emma backed up until she felt the gate that was separating her from the Doctor against her back. She reached through the bars for his hand, looking slightly over her shoulder to peer at him through the corner of her eye.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Emma, please." He squeezed her hand tightly. "I can get you out. I _know_ I can. If I just had my sonic-"

"Quiet."

"Exterminate!"

"Oi, you, too!" She snapped, looking back at the Dalek. "If you're going to kill me, you could at least give me five seconds to say goodbye, yeah? I'll be with you in a moment." Surprisingly, it stayed where it was and didn't make another sound. "Thank you." She turned to fully face the Doctor, cringing when she saw tears in his eyes.

"This doesn't have to be goodbye." He slid his hand from hers and reached up to stroke her face. "I can fix this. I can save you."

She pulled his hand away from her face. "No. This is it." He opened his mouth to say something, but she wouldn't let him. "Lord, I don't want to go. I've had the time of my life, travelling with you." She let out a teary laugh. "You've changed me, you really have. I'm a bloody hero, thanks to you!" She looked up at him, smiling despite the tear rolling down her cheek. "So, I'm good, Doctor. I'm finished."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." Their foreheads pressed together, neither of them caring about the bars pressing against their temples. "You remember that when you blame yourself, you hear me? It is _not your fault_."

"You've said your goodbyes!" The Dalek's gravelly, robotic voice sounded from behind her. "You will be exterminated!"

"See you soon, stupid." She grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him down as she leaned up, pressing her lips to his. She kissed him as hard as she could, knowing it would be the last time she'd ever get to, while he reached out to pull her closer. He couldn't bear the thought of it ending. But it did, and when she leaned back, there was a wide grin on her face. "Geronimo." She whispered. She spun around to face the Dalek and threw her arms out to the side, giving a loud laugh. "Alright! Are you just going to sit there or are you going to exterminate me? You low, _pathetic_ excuse for an alien."

Seeing the gunstick raise, the Doctor shoved his arm as far through the gate as he could, letting out a strangled cry. "No!" His fingertips just barely brushed her back.

The Dalek fired.

**A/N - Oh, man, I am pure evil. I wonder what happened to Emma? Maybe you'll find out...maybe you won't ;)**


	42. Dream

**A/N - I CACKLED EVILLY AS I READ YOUR REVIEWS, WOW. Thank you to PhoenixLoveStory, rainbowcheeselol, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MaluTyler, Take-Me-Away-Now, ameliority, Ali, Eternal Awesomosity, MayFairy, Whyna Katran, and 11Dr. Luv for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

_"Geronimo." She whispered. She spun around to face the Dalek and threw her arms out to the side, giving a loud laugh. "Alright! Are you just going to sit there or are you going to exterminate me? You low, _pathetic _excuse for an alien."_

_Seeing the gunstick raise, the Doctor shoved his arm as far through the gate as he could, letting out a strangled cry. "No!" His fingertips just barely brushed her back._

_The Dalek fired._

The Doctor shot up with a loud gasp. "Dream?" He ran his hands over his face. "Dream! Lord, it was a dream!" He hopped to his feet and ran out into the hallway, sliding across the floor and slamming against the wall in his hurry. "Emma!" He opened the door to her bedroom, grinning. His grin weakened a bit when he saw an empty and made bed. "Emma?" He slowly walked into the room. "Are you in the toilet?" He made his way over to the other door, raising his hand to knock, only for it to creak open at the slightest touch. "No, no." He backed away, laughing to himself. "She must already be awake and ready to go." He rushed out of Emma's room and into the control room. "Emma, I had-" He froze at the bottom of the stairs. The room was completely empty. "Emma, this isn't funny!" He dashed around the console, thinking that maybe she was hiding behind it. "Emma!" Tears filled his eyes and he nearly collapsed, grabbing onto the control panel. "No, no, _no_! She can't be dead. She _can't_..."

"What's all the yelling for?"

He spun around quick to see Emma coming down the stairs, scratching the back of her head and yawning. "Em?"

"Yeah." She cocked an eyebrow. "You were screaming for me? I would have come sooner, but I sort of fell asleep in the kitchen last night, 'cause-"

"Shut up." He didn't even give her a chance to look offended before he was running towards her, grabbing her face in his hands and slamming his lips against hers. He felt her tense beneath him, but he didn't stop, pulling her even closer to him. He finally leaned back to look at her, chuckling at her wide eyes.

"What in the hell was that for?" She breathed out.

"Never die." He gave her a quick kiss. "Never ever, _ever_ die." Another kiss. "Ever."

"I didn't plan on it." She nearly laughed, reaching up to brush her fingers along his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "What has gotten into you?"

He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Nothing important."

**A/N - You guys didn't really think I'd kill her off, did you? ;) Now is the time where you can all request one-shots! I'm over halfway done with the one that you all requested, but as for this story, I don't have many ideas left. And I really can't bare to end it D: So, requests?**


	43. Babysit

**A/N - Wow, you all have such great requests! I'll try to do all of them :) And the story that you voted for is almost finished! It's pretty long, I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Thank you to HaruHaruxLove, 11Dr. Luv, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, Whyna Katran, Last-Catastrophe, trixi23, Ali, and Eternal Awesomosity for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by Last-Catastrophe :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"You're a girl."

"Yes, fantastic observation."

"So...could you stay and take care of her while I save her parents?"

Emma looked from the Doctor to the little girl. "Of course. Be quick. I don't want to think of what would happen if her parents..." She trailed off. She raised an eyebrow in confusion when he made no move to leave. "When I said be quick, I didn't mean to stand there for another hour."

"I'm waiting for you to kiss me before I leave for work. Ow!" He rubbed at his chest where she hit it. "Alright, I'm going! Thought it'd be worth a try." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Emma alone with the girl.

"So," she made her way to the table, sitting in a chair that was definitely made for a three year old. "Samantha, is it?"

She didn't even look up from her coloring page. "Yeah, but I'm called Sammi."

"Oh, that's very pretty. I'm Emma. Mind if I do a page?" Sammi dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Alright." She grabbed a princess book and flipped open to a random page. They colored in silence for a few moments.

"Are _you_ a princess?" The voice took her by surprise and she looked to see that the girl was staring at her.

"Um, no-"

"Is the Doctor a superhero?"

"Well, sort-"

"Were you in trouble and he saved you, like when Mario saves Princess Peach?"

"Kind-"

"What's his blue box do?"

"It-"

"Where are my parents?"

Emma didn't say anything, waiting for Sammi to ask another question before she could answer. When she didn't, she sighed. "Your parents-" She stopped. Of course, the one question she was given a chance to answer, she had to lie about. "Your parents are at the supermarket." She said quickly and returned to the coloring page. "The Doctor went to fetch them for you."

"Oh." She turned to look at Emma. "Are you and the Doctor married? Do you have babies? I know how babies are made!"

"What?" She laughed. "And how are they made, Sammi?"

"My mummy thinks I don't know, so you can't tell _anybody_." She leaned forward and looked around before whispering, "kissing. The daddy kisses the mummy and a baby starts growing!"

"You know what? That's absolutely right!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Are you and the Doctor married?"

A blush heated up Emma's face and she pushed the coloring book away. "Uh, no."

"Why not? You should marry him!" Sammi suddenly let out a loud gasp and jumped up, pulling Emma with her. "I'll make you so pretty that he'll marry you as soon as he sees you! Come with me!"

When the Doctor returned an hour or so later with Sammi's parents, he didn't want to marry her. Instead, when he saw her in a white tutu with red lipstick smeared on her lips and blue eyeshadow all around her eyes, he laughed so hard he collapsed. Well, he collapsed because Emma kicked him in the knee, but he didn't exactly stop laughing.

**A/N - Hope you liked it, Last-Catastrophe! And I hope everyone else liked it, too :)**


	44. Tennis

**A/N - Thank you to 11Dr. Luv, MayFairy, ameliority, and m for reviwing!**

**I was going to post this later, but I had to tell you guys...WHAT YOU VOTED FOR IS UP. Well, half of it is up, but still. Go read it! It's called Spell, because I'm not creative.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Ha, I'm winning!"

"Oh, you're _winning_? I don't think so!" The Doctor grabbed Emma's wrist to keep her from moving it, laughing in triumph when the virtual tennis ball flew right over her character's head. "It's thirty-thirty now! You can't beat me!" He stuck his tongue out at her and made the mistake of letting go of her arm.

"You're such a cheater!" She wacked him over the head with the foam tennis racquet.

He rubbed his head, glaring at her. "That was-"

_"Forty-thirty!"_

"Oh, dear." He snickered. "By hitting me on the head, you served the ball and it's out of bounds!"

"What? That is so _not_ fair! I'm taking you down, Alien Boy!" She served the ball and they attempted to shove each other as their characters continually hit the ball back and forth. After nearly a minute of that, Emma finally messed up and her Mii hit the ball into the audience. "NO!"

_"Back team wins!"_

"In your face!" As the cheerful music played, the Doctor started to dance around her. "I told you that you can't beat me! I _always_ win at tennis." Laughing at her furious glare, he didn't notice her thumb pressing down on the power button of her remote until the music abruptly stopped. He spun around to face the television. "You turned it off! Before I could even see my victory!" He turned back to her with his eyes narrowed, arms crossed over his chest. "You're going to pay for that." He reached out to grab her and she shrieked, hopping right over the coffee table. "Get back here! I'm just going to throw you outside and _lock_ you out there!"

"It's freezing out!"

"Not my problem!"

Someone cleared their throat. They both froze, turning to see Amy and Rory standing in the doorway. "Do you two have _any_ idea what time it is?" The latter asked. He didn't even give them a chance to answer. "It is the middle of the night, and you're yelling and running around. Go to bed."

"But-"

"_Bed_."

"Amy," Emma huffed. "tell him he's not being fair."

"I agree with him. You two should have been in bed hours ago, but instead you're playing games."

"But tomorrow's _Saturday_!" The Doctor stomped his foot, earning a harsh look from the two that were reprimanding them. "It's not like we need to be up early for anything! Can't we stay up for five more minutes?"

Emma nodded and gave them puppy eyes. "_Please?_"

"No." Rory held firm, taking a step forward and pointing at the Doctor. "If you don't get in bed within the next minute, I'll lock away your TARDIS and make you stay in linear time for another week." Satisfied by his horrified look, he turned to Emma. "And during that week, _you_ will have to sit my friend's pet tarantula." She gasped. "Good. Now, go."

"God, you both suck!" She grabbed the Doctor's wrist and dragged him out of the room. "Come on, Doctor, let's go to _bed_." She scowled at Amy and Rory as they passed them. "Let's wreck the room."

"Oh!" Rory popped his head out of the room. "You do that and no more sleepovers! One of you can sleep here, and the other can sleep in a hotel. Is that understood?" They both mumbled something about hating him and he ducked back into the room, shaking his head at Amy. "They'll understand when they're married with kids and have to deal with this."

"You think they'll get married?" She stifled a yawn.

"It's quite obvious, isn't it? I mean, they kiss when they think we're not looking, and the way they act around each other...it's inevitable."

"Oi."

"What?"

"The thought of those two with children. Kids with kids." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Lord, they're going to lend the little devils to us when any minor problem happens, aren't they?"

**A/N - Wow, I'm sorry. I just needed Emma and the Doctor playing Wii and acting like children, with Amy and Rory playing the parts of the parents.**


	45. Disney

**A/N - Thank you to Last-Catastrophe, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Whyna Katran, MayFairy, Ali, Eternal Awesomosity, and Guest for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by Whyna Katran :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I think it's fantastic that you never want to grow up! One should always hold onto their childhood-"

"Doctor, leave him alone." Emma attempted to drag him away from a confused Peter Pan. "I'm not afraid to pull your arm right out of the socket!" He ignored her, continuing on about never growing up. "Look, bow ties!" He turned and rammed right into her, knocking her to the ground.

"What? Where? What are you doing on the ground?"

She glared up at him. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you knocked me over!" He gave her a sheepish smile and held his hand out. "Bloody idiot." She grumbled, grabbing onto his hand to pull herself up. "There are no bow ties. I just wanted to get your attention away from poor Peter." She tugged him across the park.

"Why?" He frowned. "We were hitting it off!"

"You were scaring the poor kid." A sign in a gift shop suddenly caught her eye. "Ooh, they have Mickey ears in that shop! I've always wanted some."

"One can never have too many kinds of hats." They exchanged a look before running into the store, still holding hands. "Look at all of them! Wow, there's princesses and Toy Story..." She looked over the tall shelf. "Ooh, I know what one I want." She grabbed one that had a red bow with white polka dots on it and pulled it onto her head. "Which one are you going to get?"

There was a pained expression on his face as he eyed all of the hats. "I don't know. I want all of them, but I don't have much American money..."

"Alright, if I'm Minnie...you can be Mickey!" She picked up the red pair of ears.

"Oh, boy!" His voice was several octaves higher as he said that, making Emma cringe. His grin slowly faded when she gave him a withering look. "Okay, never doing that again." He tore the hat from her grasp and jammed it onto his head. "There!" He spun around for her. "How do I look?"

She snickered behind her hand. "Wonderful." He gave her a smug smile. "Wonderfully stupid." She patted his cheek and slipped her hand into his pocket to take some money, walking over to the checkout counter.

"_Stupid_? Oh, sure, we'll see who looks stupid when we go on Big Thunder Mountain and you're getting sick in _your_ hat!"

**A/N - Hahaha, I hope that was accurate. I've never been to Disney World :P Anyway, the next chapter might involve the future...and children...that might belong to Emma and the Doctor...I hope you guys don't mind. Eternal Awesomosity is the one who inspired it, so blame her!**


	46. Kids

**A/N - Thank you to Whyna Katran, MayFairy, Last-Catastrophe, Guest, ameliority, and Ali for reviewing!**

**Eternal Awesomosity gave me the idea for this one!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"No, Tarrant, don't touch the zigzag plotter!" Emma swept the toddler into her arms so the lever was out of reach. "I swear, you are your father."

"Zig...zag..." He scrunched up his nose. "Potter!" A grin lit up his face as he looked at her, awaiting her approval.

"Yes." She couldn't help but laugh. "Zeegzag pott-ah is very close to zigzag plotter." A crash from somewhere in the TARDIS made her jump. "Sounds like Dani and Daddy are causing trouble. Let's go see." She adjusted him on her hip and made her way up the stairs and through the hall, until she came to the kitchen. "What are you two- Danika! You're absolutely _covered_ in flour." Tarrant squirmed in her arms, so she set him on the floor before turning to the Doctor. "You, too?" She looked him over, taking note that only the top half of him was coated in the white powder.

"Are you mad, Mummy?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, are you mad, Mummy?"

She shook her head, smiling as they both pouted at her. "No, I'm just wondering why I wasn't invited to this flour fight."

"You look like alien!" All attention was on Tarrant as he pointed at Danika, giggling to himself.

"I am an alien!" She raised her arms. "Grr!" She began chasing her little brother around the kitchen island. Emma made her way over to the Doctor, shaking some flour out of his hair.

"Still think letting them on the TARDIS was a good idea?"

He grinned. "I think it was a brilliant idea! Look at them, pretending to fight aliens. I can tell they'll have loads of fun travelling...to earth and the safest planets I know of." He mumbled that, brushing off his bow tie.

"Aw," she grabbed onto his jacket, tugging on it. "you're cute when you're protective."

"That's the first compliment you've ever given me!" She glared and he smiled. "So, do you ever...think about having another one?"

"Another one? I've already had two! How many of these do you expect me to pop out?"

"At least ten more!" She made her hand into a fist and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Alright, let's start with one more. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "For your information, we might not have to try."

"Wait, you mean-"

"Maybe. Don't get all excited! It's not official yet, but..." she looked down at the floor, biting her bottom lip to keep from grinning. "maybe."

"Daddy!" Tarrant clung onto his father's leg just as Dani grabbed Emma's hand. "Save me from the alien!"

Dani dragged her across the kitchen. "You're my hostage, Mummy! Tarrant and Daddy have to save you, or I'll let my pet Griffin eat you!" She gave a maniacal laugh.

"Did you hear that?" The Doctor crouched to the floor, putting a hand on Tarrant's back. "We have to save Princess Emma from the evil genius, Danika Hope Walker! Or, as I like to call her, Strange...uh, Flour Alien." He leaned closer to whisper, "Alright, you tackle your sister, I'll get the Princess." With that, the toddler screamed and ran across the room, jumping onto Dani. "Atta boy!" The Doctor chuckled and made his way to Emma.

"My hero." She put the back of her hand on her forehead, faking a swoon. "Tarrant, get off of Dani." She said without even looking at the children. They immediately pulled apart.

"Daddy, you have to kiss her! It's the rules."

"Well," he rolled his eyes jokingly. "I suppose, if it's the _rules_..." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, Emma was surprised to see a very familiar gleam in his eye. "Even if you are, you know...could we still _try_?"

"Try what, Daddy?" The innocence of Dani's question caused a blush to heat up his face.

"Uh, river dancing! Never tried river dancing before!" He cleared his throat.

"You were a much better liar when you were younger." Emma smirked. "You get them in their coats, I'll call Amy and Rory and see if they can sit for us."

**A/N - So, there's that. Okay, so if you're wondering why I chose the names...Tarrant means "traveller; journey across" and I thought it sounded like something the Doctor would pick out. And Danika means "morning star? and it sounded like a name Emma would pick. Anyway, the next chapter will be back in the present, I promise!**


	47. Beach

**A/N - Thank you to Orchidellia, Whyna Katran, ConfusedSoAmI, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Ali, MayFairy, Last-Catastrophe, and Guest for reviewing!**

**I've been trying to write this since I posted the last chapter, but I've been feeling off and I couldn't do it. So, I'm sorry if this was bad. I just wanted to get it out for you.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Lord, you are pale."

The Doctor lowered his sunglasses, giving Emma a wide grin. "Thanks."

"No, really!" She flicked some water at him. "Put a shirt on, you're blinding everybody."

"Blinding them? Oh, please, they're probably astonished at the sight of me." He puffed his chest out at that and looked around the beach. "Okay, no one's even looking." His shoulders slumped.

"They like their sight."

"Oh, why you little..." Though she had splashed a small amount of water at him, he sent an entire wave right over her head. She stood their, soaking wet and eyes wide, gaping at him like a fish. "Something the matter?" He chuckled. His laughter was cut short as water hit him right in the face. He reached up to wipe his eyes, huffing when he saw her smirking at him. "Alright, you've asked for it." He dove for her.

She shrieked, darting out of the way and running towards the shore. She turned back to see him rising out of the water, shaking his hair out like a dog. "Wait, let's act like adults and..." She kicked the water as hard as she could, sending a wave smashing into him. "Bye!" She took off again.

"Oi, Rory, get her!"

She was too busy sticking her tongue out at the Doctor to notice Rory, until his arm caught her around the waist. "Ugh!" She struggled against him. "Come on, you're supposed to be the good one!" She felt another arm around her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Rory!" She glared at him. "And to think, I actually liked you!" She squirmed in the Doctor's grip, but he just half dragged, half carried her to the water. "Wait, Amy! Amy, stop him!" The girl who was laying on the towel just laughed, shaking her head. "Aw, damn." She stopped struggling, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to go home if you're gonna throw me into the ocean."

"No, you don't."

"...well, I'm going to pull down your suit."

"Do it." He smiled and released her, letting her fall into the water.

**A/N - I hope you guys at least sort of liked it. Requests are welcome, always!**


	48. Puppy

**A/N - Thank you to Orchidellia, Whyna Katran, MayFairy, Last-Catastrophe, and Ali for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Emma, no, put it down."

"But look at it! It's so cute! And all alone." She pouted, cradling the puppy to her chest.

The Doctor glared at her. "No. Leave it."

"Out in the cold? For Heaven's sake, it's raining!" She walked over to him, but he refused to look at her. "Could you really be that cruel? Besides, I've already named it..." He sighed at that and gave her a quick glance.

"What'd you name it?"

"Doctor." She paused. "After you."

All anger disappeared from his face, replaced with a smug look as he reached out to scratch the puppy's ear. "Well, I suppose with a cool name like that-" He stopped, narrowing his eyes at her. "You just named it after me so I'd let you keep it, didn't you?"

"What? No." She scoffed. "I _lied _about naming it after you so you'd let me keep it." She lifted it up, pressing her cheek to its head. "His name is Scruff." She laughed as the puppy licked her chin. The Doctor stared at her, eerily quiet for a moment, before,

"PUT THE PUPPY DOWN, OR I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE!"

"Oh, you can't be serious!"

"I'm completely serious." He took the animal from her, holding it out like it was diseased. "I will not have this - this _thing _scratching up my TARDIS! It's just going to pee on everything, and lick all over you."

"Just because you don't get to lick all over me, doesn't mean you have to take it out on a poor, defenseless puppy." She snatched it back from him. "You have such jealousy issues."

He blushed. "That's not what this is about! I don't even want to...you're such a..." Frustrated, he clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. "Put _Scruff _down and get in the TARDIS."

"No." Looking behind her, she spotted a crate by a dumpster and sat on it, pulling Scruff into her lap. "I'm not leaving him."

"So a puppy's more important than me." He mumbled under his breath. He considered leaving, but thinking of travelling without her, he couldn't do it. "Alright. You can keep the blasted puppy until you find a home for him."

"Really?" He nodded. "Thank you!" She jumped off of the crate. Holding the puppy in one arm, she wrapped her other one around the Doctor's neck, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. "You're actually alright sometimes." With that, she skipped off to the TARDIS, talking to the puppy in a baby voice.

The Doctor smiled dazedly, brushing his cheek with his fingertips. "Yeah, I guess I am."

**A/N - And now I go back to working on requests ;)**


	49. Shower

**A/N - Thank you to 11Dr. Luv, Orchidellia, Last-Catastrophe, Whyna Katran, MayFairy, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, skidney, ameliority, Ali, and DoctorsWife for reviewing!**

**And to DoctorsWife, I can write an M-rated one-shot separate from this story if I'm given some prompts that I feel I can write well.**

**This chapter was requested by Last-Catastrophe! I combined two of your requests into one chapter, haha.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor?" Emma knocked on the door to the Doctor's bedroom. "Doctor, are you in there?" She slowly pushed the door open, peeking inside. "Your bow tie is stupid." She sing-songed, and when there was no response, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "Let's see what you get up to when you're actually in here." She laughed to herself. She made her way over to his dresser and pulled one of the top drawers open. It was full of bow ties. "Hundreds of bow ties." She lifted a bright orange one up, staring at it in horror. Shuddering, she dropped it back into the drawer and slammed it shut. She opened the drawer next to it, choking on air when she saw it was his...undergarments drawer. "Yes, the man loves his boxer briefs. Good to know he changes his underwear..."

"_Jungle love! It's drivin' me mad! It's makin' me crazy!_"

She jumped and slammed the door shut, spinning around. "I wasn't doing anything!" She furrowed her brow when she saw that the room was empty. "Where is that coming from?" She followed the singing until she found herself in front of another door. "He gets two rooms? I only get one!" She shoved the door open. She definitely didn't expect to see the Doctor, in the shower, behind a see-through curtain. Naked. And soapy. She was too busy watching foam slide down his back to be embarrassed about walking in on him. "You shower?"

He immediately stopped singing, turning to look at her. "What are you doing in here?" That seemed to snap her out of it.

"What? Oh!" She slapped a hand over her eyes, face turning pink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! I was...okay, I sneaked into your room, but I didn't mean to see you all...clean?" She squeaked out. He chuckled and turned off the water.

"I think we've talked about this." He tied a towel around his hips before walking over to her and pulling her hand away from her face. "It's just a body."

"A very blessed...no!" She slapped herself, earning an alarmed look from him. "Sorry, sorry." She took a deep breath. A laugh suddenly escaped her lips as she remembered what made her come in there. "Not only do you shower, but you _sing _in the shower."

"Yes." He eyed her warily. "What are you laughing for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that the mighty _last of the Time Lords _sings in the shower." She doubled over, holding onto her stomach.

"Wha- everyone sings in the shower!"

**A/N - Last-Catastrophe, I'm not sure if you meant her sneaking into the Doctor's room while she's sleeping, or just sneaking in general. But I hope you're fine with what I did!**


	50. Nightmare

**A/N - Thank you to Whyna Katran, skidney, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, and Ali for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by DoctorsWife.**

**And, sorry, but this one's a bit angsty.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

_"You're going too fast!" Emma yelled as the Doctor pulled her along the corridor. "Doctor, I'm serious, slow down!" He didn't even pay attention to her. "If you don't stop and tell me what the hell is going on, I'm going to kick you in the ba-" He skidded to a stop, making her slam into his back. "Oh!" She yanked her hand out of his and grabbed her possibly broken nose. "God, you are just _asking_-"_

_"Behind that door is your death."_

_She took a step back at that. "Say what?" Her gaze flickered to the wall behind him. "There's no door there."_

_"Well, of course _you _can't see it." He rolled his eyes. "You're not smart enough for that."_

_"Oh, thanks for that! If you're going to be such a jerk, I'm going to-" She didn't get a chance to finish as he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back within seconds._

_"Goodbye, my beautiful Emelyne." With that, he threw her against the wall. No, _through_ the wall. She landed on a cement floor on the other side with a loud smack. She was quick to scramble to her feet, turning back to the wall and trying to get back through. It was solid again._

_"Doctor?" She slammed her palm against it. "Doctor, if this is some sort of joke, it's not funny!" She soon realized she wasn't going to get an answer, so she turned back with a sigh. That's when she saw it. In the middle of the room was a Weeping Angel, its head in its hands. "No." She shook her head. "_Anything_, but that." Though her fear was building up, she kept her eyes on the statue. 'Don't blink', she remembered the Doctor telling her. "Okay, remain calm. The Doctor is acting weird and you're all alone in-" She gasped as the Angel moved forward. "No, no, I didn't blink! I didn't look away!" She continued to stare at it, but it just kept moving forward. Breathing was becoming hard as it got closer, arms out, fangs bared. "Doctor!" She pressed harder against the wall. "Doctor, please, get me out of here!" The Angel grabbed her arms in a painfully tight grip and she screamed._

_Its mouth didn't move, but she heard it speak. "Wake up. Wake up, Emma!"_

She jolted awake with a gasp, almost headbutting the Doctor if he hadn't been holding her down. "Oh, thank goodness!" He released her arms. "You were screaming for me...I thought..." He trailed off when he saw tears in her eyes. "What's the matter? I mean, obviously you've had a nightmare, but it can't have been-" She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt, crying. "Okay, okay." He shushed her, hesitantly reaching up to stroke her hair. "Emma, you're never like this..."

"Please," she hiccuped. "please."

"What?" He grabbed her chin to lift her head. "You have to tell me-"

"The Angel. Please don't let it get me." She seemed almost childlike as she stared up at him, tears streaming down her face.

He immediately thought back to the first time she'd dealt with Weeping Angels and they almost...

He shook his head at the thought, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Shh, Emma, I won't let it get you. Come here, let's lie down, okay?" He laid back against her pillows, pulling her down with him. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, her crying on his chest while he told her that she was alright.

**A/N - This was surprisingly easy to write, considering I had a nightmare about Weeping Angels a few nights ago. Not a fun nightmare to have, so I hope Emma didn't seem too out of character, crying like she did. Though, you guys have no idea what happened with her and the Angels, do you? ;)**


	51. Cheese

**A/N - My, it's been a bit, hasn't it? I'm back! If you read Spell, you'll know that I've been away because of my birthday, so sorry about that. But leggo! Okay, I'm sorry. Let's go. I'll never say leggo again...**

**Thank you to Orchidellia, Last-Catastrophe, skidney, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, Ali, Guest, ConfusedSoAmI, happy-in-oz, DoctorsWife, Eternal Awesomosity, and Whyna Katran for reviewing!**

**To DoctorsWife, I'll try! If you want, you can give me a few more requests in case I can't do the one you requested. But, really, I'll try my hardest :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I've never done this before."

"Me neither."

"Is it normally this slow?"

"I don't know. I usually just sleep through it."

"Ah. Thanks for doing this with me, Em."

"You're welcome. I figured we'd both enjoy it, so why not?"

"Oh, yes, I enjoy it. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that you're enjoying it, and I couldn't blame you..."

Emma rolled her eyes, yawning as she pulled her arms into her coat and huddled up to the Doctor. "It really is beautiful." She muttered. "Much better than the sunset." She tried to keep looking at the light blue and orange sky, but her eyelids were getting heavier. She couldn't even bring herself to care that they were sitting on the edge of a roof, she was so tired. The Doctor would catch her, anyway.

"I should have done this centuries ago! The brisk air, the brilliant colors of the sky, the sound of birds!" He grinned as a mourning dove cooed in the distance. "Why don't we do this every morning? I bet Amy and Rory would love this! What do you say, tomorrow morning, me, you, Amy, and Rory watch the sunrise together?" He furrowed his brow when he got no answer. "Emma?" He looked down to see that she was fast asleep, half of her face buried in his side. He laughed to himself. "Wake up, Emma." He ghosted his index finger over her cheek, making her scrunch her nose and swat at his hand. "You're about to fall into New York City traffic!"

She gave a half-hearted shrug. "I accept my death."

"Alright, let's go back into the TARDIS." He tried to stand, but she grabbed his shirt. "Em," he chuckled. "don't you want to go to bed?"

"No. Roof's nice. Brisk air, brilliant colors, birds."

"You're just copying what I said."

"Mmm." She was asleep again. With a sigh, the Doctor wrapped his arm around her and kept his eyes on the sun. That is, until she spoke again. "Doctor, it's in my shoe."

He blinked in confusion, eyeing her socked feet. "You're not wearing shoes."

"No, no, it's there." She squirmed.

"What's there?"

"The goldfish! It's floppin' around like a cat in water. Which is funny, 'cause if it was in water, it wouldn't be flopping." She giggled for a moment, but it soon turned into a gasp. "No, Doctor, I mean it! Get it out."

"There's nothing-"

"Oh! It's just Prince Harry. He's handsome. He can stay in my shoe. I'll be the Princess."

"Are you...you're talking in your sleep!" He looked down to see her eyes closed. The drool getting on his shirt confirmed that she wasn't faking. "Hm, Prince Harry doesn't want to marry you."

She gasped again. "How dare y- no, you're right, but Mickey Mouse proposed to me. Fuck Harry, I'll have Mickey's half mouse babies. We'll name them after cheeses!"

He shook his head, smirking to himself and leaning back on his elbows with a dreaming Emma on his chest. As the sun rose, she continued to mumble and slur about cheeses that would make good names. The Doctor's personal favorite was Roquefort.

**A/N - Remember to request whatever you want! And props if your mind was dirty enough to get confused at the beginning of this, haha.**


	52. Church

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, ConfusedSoAmI, The Author42, Orchidellia, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Last-Catastrophe, Lady Island Rose (I was grinning as I read all your reviews, haha), skidney, Whyna Katran, and Eternal Awesomosity for reviewing!**

**By a show of hands, who wants an entire series of M-rated one-shots of these two? Also, I've been considering writing something with Jack/Emma having a relationship and perhaps there could be some jealous Doctor...it all depends on what you all want. I do this for you.**

**Okay, sorry, anyway. This chapter was requested by Whyna Katran! As soon as I saw the request, I got so excited because I absolutely LOVED it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"And Jesus said to him, 'Go your way; your faith has made you well.' And immediately he recovered his sight and followed him on the way!"

Emma tried to focus on the pastor, but a squirming Doctor made it a bit hard. "Doctor, sit _still_." She grabbed his leg to stop his foot from tapping. That just made him start drumming his fingers on the pew. "Doctor!" She hissed and grabbed his hand in her free one. "Stop it."

"I'm bored." He whined.

"We've been sitting here for _ten minutes_." His other foot began to tap. "Oh, I swear to God, I will sit on you if you don't stop tapping your bloody foot." He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'I wouldn't complain about that'. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing! Can we go now?"

"You said that you'd sit through church with me if I let you take me to any planet you wanted."

"But I hate this. We're just sitting on wood for an hour and a half and listening to some man preach about things that we could easily teach ourselves."

"I don't care!" She snapped. "I'm trying to listen, so you're going to sit still and shut up, or I'm going to shove one of these pews up your-" She froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She slowly turned to see the pastor standing in the aisle, glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh." She let out a weak laugh. "Hello, um, man of God...sir." She stood from her seat, pulling the Doctor up with her. "We'll just be going, then."

"Yes, that would be best." He stepped aside, allowing them to make their way into the aisle.

"Sorry about the disruption!" She offered him a smile before turning around and practically dragging the Doctor out of the church. "You went and got us kicked out!" She gave him a hard smack on the back of his head.

"Ow! That was unnecessary!" He rubbed the spot where she hit him, frowning. "Let's go to that planet now." He started to walk away, only stopping when he realized she wasn't following him. "Come on."

She grinned. "Oh, no. The deal was, you had to sit through the whole service. That was only about twelve minutes." She saw the wary look on his face from her sudden mood change and she skipped over to him, grabbing his hand. "We have to find another church. I'm thinking a two hour service, with lots of sitting still."

"Please, no!"

**A/N - Okay, that wasn't as good as I thought it'd be, haha. But I'm pretty sure the Doctor would absolutely hate having to sit through a church service, considering they're usually pretty long. Alrighty, requests your little hearts out! No, no, keep your hearts. But still, request anything! And let me know about the M-rated one-shot series, and the Jack/Emma with jealous Doctor thing :)**


	53. Fans

**A/N - Thank you to Whyna Katran, MayFairy, Sarah310592, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MaluTyler, and Last-Catstropher for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, who wanted jealous Emma!**

**And the first chapter of the M-rated one-shots is about to be posted! Go to my profile and look for 'Rabbits' ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Ladies, please, not all at once! There's time for _all_ of you to fawn over me."

Emma clenched her jaw, glaring at the Doctor as darkly as she could. They'd traveled to earth some years in the future and — _apparently_ — the son of a bitch looked strikingly similar a celebrity. What was his name? Matt LeBlanc?

"I love you, Matt Smith!"

She silently thanked the twit who called that out. _Twit? Where the hell did that come from? _She shook her head, returning to watching as dozens of girls took pictures with the Doctor. Her mouth fell open when one of the little brats had the nerve to kiss his cheek. Before she could stop herself, she was shoving her way past the girls and grabbing him by the collar. "Sorry, girls who I'm sure are _completely_ sane, but he has to go." Most of the girls just groaned and said bye, but she could have sworn she heard one of them call her a bitch. She ignored it and dragged the Doctor back to the alley where he'd parked the TARDIS.

"What was that for?" As she pulled him along, he was staring over his shoulder and waving to the group. "Not all of them have my autograph yet!"

"Oh, you were just _lapping_ that attention up, weren't you?" She pushed him towards the blue box. "It seems all those girls practically drooling over you made you forget all about the fact that you are _the Doctor _and not this Matt Smith person." She scowled.

"And what's the matter with you?" He eyed her for a moment and realization dawned on his face. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He chuckled. "You're jealous that I have fans and you don't!" Seeing her roll her eyes, he frowned. "No, that's not it, is it? You're jealous of me paying attention to other girls!"

"Well, that's just not true! Let's go." She turned to open the door, but he grabbed her arm.

"You're completely jealous! I'd know that look in your eyes anywhere. I've had it myself a few times and-" He trailed off at her glare. "Oh." He pulled her into his arms despite her half-hearted protests. "Emma, don't worry." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's not like I'll ditch you and take all of them travelling. Don't be jealous of some silly, mistaken girls."

She sighed, wiggling closer to him. "Okay, Doctor." She left it at that, afraid that if she told him that she didn't like other girls touching _her_ Doctor, he'd freak out and stop hugging her.

**A/N - Hope you liked it! And don't forget to look for Rabbits!**


	54. Sing

**A/N - So, I've recently gotten into Sherlock (damn my weakness) and do you understand how badly I want to write Moriarty/Emma/The Doctor? It's moments like these where I absolutely loathe myself.**

**And just so you all know, if you haven't seen, I've put up the last chapter of Spell!**

**Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Whyna Katran, ConfusedSoAmI, Lady Island Rose, Eternal Awesomosity, Ali, MayFairy, and DoctorsWife for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. Or Mumford and Sons. Or Coldplay.**

"_And_ _in the middle of the night, I may watch you go._"

The Doctor stepped out from under the console, pushing his goggles onto the top of his head as the soft voice drifted from the hallway. "_There'll be no value in the strength of walls that I have grown._" Forgetting all about the engine, he dropped his goggles on the floor and made his way up the stairs. "_There'll be no comfort in the shade of the shadows thrown._" He walked up another set of stairs, into the hallway. "_But I'd be yours if you'd be mine._" The closer he got to Emma's bedroom, the louder the singing got. "_Stretch out my life, and pick the seams out. Take what you like, but close my ears and eyes. Watch me stumble over and over._" He slowly pushed the door open to see Emma sitting on her bed, running a brush through her hair. "_I had done wrong-_"

"What are you doing?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, the brush falling from her grip and to the carpeted floor below.

"Sorry, could you hear me? I didn't mean to be so loud." Her face went red and she bent over to grab the fallen brush. "I'll try to be quieter."

"I didn't ask you to be quieter, Emma." He said softly, stepping in side and sitting on the bed beside her. "I liked it. Could you continue?"

She looked confused, and she usually hated singing in front of anyone, but she nodded anyway. She placed the brush aside and when she turned back, he laid his head in her lap. She looked down at him in surprise. "Doctor, what are you-"

"Please, sing."

"Um, okay." Staring down at him, she could see how sad and tired he was. It was obvious before now, but she'd never gotten to see it so close. She felt her heart clench and she reached down to run a hand through his hair. "_When I'm counting up my demons, saw there was one for every day._" She slid the back of her hand over his cheek and he sighed. "_With the good ones on my shoulder, I drove the other ones away._ Look at me." She lifted his head and he sat up, one tear falling down his cheek. "Shh." She wiped it away with her thumb. "_If you ever feel neglected, if you think all is lost. I'll be counting up my demons, yeah._" She wrapped an arm around him, letting him bury his face in her shoulder. "_Hoping everything's not lost._"

**A/N - I figured it was time for some vulnerable and sad Doctor. Just to break your hearts. And mine. I hope he didn't seem too out of character! And, hey, remember when the Doctor faked his death and asked Emma if it would be weird to ask her to do it more often, and she said it would be? Now she's doing it voluntarily! Their relationship is developing.**


	55. Blind

**A/N - Okay, so Eternal Awesomosity wants Moriarty/Emma/The Doctor. Anybody else? Or would you rather I make it a separate thing? I just really want to write it :P**

**I'm also really tempted to write Emma/Jack as sort of a 'what if' thing where she met him before the Doctor, you know? Ugh, I write too many things at once :(**

**Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, ConfusedSoAmI, Last-Catastrophe, Ali, Lady Island Rose, MayFairy, and Eternal Awesomosity for reviewing!**

**This was requested by Last-Catastrophe! If anyone requested something a while back, and I haven't done it, it's probably gotten lost far back in all the reviews! Just request it again and I'll be sure to do it as soon as I can :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Ow!"

The Doctor looked back to see that Emma had slammed into the wall and was now rubbing her nose. "Oh, sorry!" He grabbed her hands, helping her into the TARDIS. "Forgot that I had to guide you." He chuckled. He lead her carefully up the steps and sat her down in the jumpseat. "How are you feeling?"

"Why?" She deadpanned. "Why do these things happen to _me_? I get paralyzed, I get bitten, and now I'm _temporarily blind_!" Because of that, she didn't realize that the Doctor had walked away and she was staring into space. "Can't something bad happen to you for once?"

"I think you should be glad that this is temporary." She turned towards the sound of his voice. "Some people aren't so lucky."

"Oh, please." She glared at what she thought was him. It was a speck of dust, but he decided not to tell her. "Do _not_ give me the 'someone has it worse than you' speech. I'm fully aware and sympathetic, but right now I want to have a pity party for me." He silently mocked her, rolling his eyes and mouthing the words she'd said, taking full advantage of the fact that she couldn't see him. "You're mocking me, aren't you?" He froze.

"...no. Maybe you should sleep this off, eh?" He pulled her to her feet before she could protest. "Stairs." He said as they approached them, giving her barely enough time to stumble up them. "Yes, here we are. We're in your room."

"Really? I thought you dragged me into a dungeon to be feasted on by cat-sized rats."

He sighed. "After all our time together, I thought you'd have _some_ faith in-"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh. Right."

"Could you find me something to sleep in? I sort of, you know, can't see what I'm doing."

"Of course." He pushed her onto the foot of the bed before turning to her dresser, opening one of the top drawers. He threw a scrap of fabric back into it as soon as he lifted it out, slamming the drawer back shut. He was glad she couldn't see him blushing.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He cleared his throat. "Where do you keep your pyjamas?"

"Second drawer."

He nodded and moved to the drawer below, pulling it open. He grabbed the first thing he saw, floral pants and a bright orange shirt, and placed them in her lap. "Do you, um..." The blush that had just started to go away was back full force. "Do you need help putting them on?"

"No!" Her face turned just as red as his. "I can manage that, thank you."

"Right, so I'll just..."

She waited until she thought he left before she reached up to unbutton her shirt. It wasn't until the third button that she heard a voice. "Oh, I should go, shouldn't I?" She screamed and jumped back, a hand going to her chest as her heart sped up.

"I thought you'd already gone! You can't just _do_ that to someone who can't see!"

**A/N - Hope you all liked it!**


	56. Moriarty

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, ConfusedSoAmI, Doctorlover, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, SaxonBandWagon, Ali, Lady Island Rose, Last-Catastrophe, Eternal Awesomosity, Spiderninjapirate22, and Marzipan for reviewing!**

**If you don't watch Sherlock, you may not like this. But it's not too Sherlock-y.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I want you to stay in here, okay?"

"No!"

"Emma, do not argue with me this time. Just do as I say for once."

"Please don't leave me."

The Doctor sighed, pressing his forehead to Emma's. "I know you are scared. I know, I would be, too. But you are so brave and so strong. Do you understand me?" She nodded. "I know for a fact that you won't let someone like him take you down, huh? You don't need me."

"Yes, I do." She pulled him down by his collar to kiss him.

"Oh, this is just _too sweet_."

He spun around at that and pushed her behind him. Though he believed she was brave and strong, he'd still try and protect her from the psychopath. His jaw clenched. "Moriarty."

**A/N - I NEVER SAID HOW MUCH MORIARTY THERE WOULD BE :) But no really if I do write a whole romance-y thing with the three of them, I'd make it a separate story as to not upset any of my readers. If you guys want it?**


	57. Princess

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, JeNeComprendsPas, EternalAwesomosity, Last-Catastrophe, fanficgirl57, Lady Island Rose, Orchidellia, ConfusedSoAmI, and Ali fo reviewing!**

**This chapter was written because Emma and the Doctor have been far too lovey-dovey lately, and sometimes the jerk (though he means well most of the time) needs put in his place...even if it doesn't work.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"You all stay here while I get this sorted out, yes?" The Doctor flashed the occupants of the room a quick smile before opening the door. He paused when Emma stood. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. I'm going alone and you're going to keep them safe." He turned to her. "Is that clear?"

"Well, I heard you clearly, but I'm not going to listen, so..."

"Actually, you _are_ going to listen, unless you want me to handcuff you to the radiator."

"Is that a threat?"

He huffed. "It's dangerous. They eat people. I'm sorry, but you're not coming with me."

"Yes, I am!" She started out the door. "It's always dangerous and I've never sat out before. I'm not starting today."

"Look, _princess_," he spat, grabbing onto her arm. "you're going to stay here with them. If I have to chain you up to make sure of that, then so be it."

She stared at him in disbelief. Disbelief quickly turned to anger and she aimed a kick right between his legs. His mouth dropped open and he let out some sort of squeak, cupping himself as he sank to his knees. "If you ever call me princess or act like you can order me around again, I'll do _much_ worse than kick your balls." He was glaring up at her now, breathing heavily through his nose. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

And that's the story of how Emma ended up handcuffed to a radiator.

**A/N - As always, requests are welcome! And so, so wanted! Don't be afraid to request :)**


	58. Scooby-Doo

**A/N - No sleep plus Scooby-Doo ends with Caitlin making comparisons. Whoops.**

**Thank you to Miyu Hinamori, fanficgurl57, MayFairy, ConfusedSoAmI, Last-Catastrophe, and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl for reviewing! And thank you to everyone who has alerted and favorited! I haven't thanked you all in a while, but I truly am thankful :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.**

"If I were anyone in Scooby-Doo, I think I'd be Shaggy."

The Doctor looked up from the console to stare at Emma, raising an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"I was watching it on the telly last night and I've been thinking about it ever since!" That earned her a smile from him, as well as Amy and Rory. "I'm most like Shaggy."

He laughed. "Who am I, then?" He tilted his head as he watched her think about it.

"Scooby."

"Oh," Amy nodded. "I can see it. Can't you, Rory?"

"Yes, _definitely_ Scooby."

"Oi, you lot probably think you're insulting me, but Scooby's the best character! He's loveable! And the show is about him." He smirked, sitting on the bottom step of a set of stairs. "Everything revolves around him."

"Alright, big head!" Emma laughed.

Amy grinned, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Who am I?"

"Daphne. Because, you know, ginger."

"I suppose that makes me Fred?" Rory looked smug for moment, but a shake of Emma's head had that leaving quickly.

"You're Velma. Jack is Fred."

"Velma?" He yelled and jump to his feet, looking scandalized and a bit violated even. "How on earth am I _Velma_? And how is Jack Fred? I've only met him once, but I didn't like him! And everyone likes Fred, therefore I'm Fred and he's not." Everyone in the room just stared at him. He frowned and slowly lowered back to the floor. "I'm _not_ Velma."

**A/N - I had far too much fun writing this, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it!**


	59. Color

**A/N - If you watch King of Queens, you know it inspired this.**

**Thank you to Lady Island Rose, Orchidellia, Eternal Awesomosity, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, and ConfusedSoAmI for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor looked up from the book in front of him. "Coloring!" He grinned at Emma before returning to the picture and running a brown crayon over it.

"I swear, you're a five-year-old sometimes." She laughed and made her way to the counter, intent on getting some tea. Instead, she found her eyes straying back to the table, where the Doctor was coloring. "What...what are you coloring?" She slid into the chair across from him, taking a sip of her tea.

"Horses." He took a glance at her. "You can color, too." He pushed one of the books towards her. She briefly — very briefly — considered declining, but she caved when she saw that the pictures were of puppies. She flipped through the pages until she found a picture she liked, then she grabbed a red crayon and began filling in the dog's collar. They colored in silent for a few moments. That is, until Emma reached for the black crayon that was laying on the table and the Doctor put his hand over it.

"Oi, move it! I need that one."

"I need it more than you do."

She scoffed. "My puppy has spots! I'll give it right back when I'm finished." She tried to lift his hand and he hit her away.

"My horse's mane is black! Give your puppy orange spots, or something."

"Orange spots? Who's ever heard of a puppy with orange spots?" She pried at his fingers. "Give it!"

"No!"

"Give it to me, Doctor!" He glared and she huffed. "Fine. You've left me know choice." She cleared her throat before yelling, "Amy! Rory! The Doctor's not sharing! I think-"

"God! Fine!" He threw the crayon at her, shoving out of his chair. "You're such a baby! No, that's an insult to babies." He stuck his tongue out at her and she did it right back, making him growl and stomp out of the room.

She watched the door swing back and forth for a second before shrugging and coloring in the puppy's spots.

**A/N - I just love them acting like children! It's adorable. Irritating, but adorable.**


	60. Repeat

**A/N - More child-ish Emma/Doctor below!**

**Thank you to MayFairy, ConfusedSoAmI, Eternal Awesomosity, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, and Ali for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"You're being a child."

"You're being a child."

"Stop that."

"Stop that!"

Emma let out a heavy sigh, turning to face the Doctor. "What the hell is the matter with you? You're such a jerk!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He grinned. "You're a jerk."

"Ha!" She stuck a finger in his face, laughing at him. "I said you're _such_ a jerk, you left out the such."

"Ha! I said you're _such_ a jerk, you left out the such." He matched her glare perfectly, though the smile was still on his face. She turned to look into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?" She actually thought she had him for a moment, until he repeated her words even faster and clearer than she had said them. Her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me right now?"

His jaw dropped as well, if not a bit more dramatic than her. "Are you kidding me right now?" He didn't even flinch when her glare darkened and she leaned closer to him.

"The Doctor's ugly."

"The Doctor's ugly." Damn. He didn't even make a face while saying it.

"Rory's my secret lover."

"Rory's my secret lover."

"Emma is the hottest woman I've ever met and I've wanted to have sex with her the entire time we've known each other."

"Emma is the hottest woman I've ever met and I've wanted to have sex with her the entire time we've known each other." He smirked as she threw herself onto the couch and let out some sort of cry. "It's adorable that you think you can outsmart me." Her head suddenly popped up.

"It's adorable that you think you can outsmart me." A disturbing smile slowly spread over her face. The Doctor actually looked scared.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, no."

He stood from his chair, tripping over it as he backed away and making it topple over. "Emma, don't start."

"Emma, don't start." She followed him out the door.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"EMMA!"

**A/N - Please request! I want to have this story end at 100 chapters and I'm not sure if I can think of forty more :P Maybe twenty, but not forty.**


	61. Save

**A/N - Wow, so apparently this story was listed in a community? And this makes me really happy! Is it normal to feel happy because of that? Oh, goodness, on with the story, then!**

**Thank you to fanficgurl57, ConfusedSoAmI, Lady Island Rose, Ali, Last-Catastrophe, and MayFairy for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by fanficgurl57 :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Doctor!"

Emma tackled him just as a laser beam shot over his head. For a moment she straddled his hips, but she was quick to scramble halfway off him to grab a fallen raygun. She aimed it at the _thing_ that tried to shoot them and it let out a growl, bolting into a thicket of trees. "Thank God." She lowered the gun, all the running and dodging lasers finally getting to her. She was suddenly rolled onto her back with the force of the Doctor shoving her leg off of him. "What the hell?" She sat up on her elbows, confused to see him walking — more like stalking, actually — away from her. "Where are you going?"

He gave a sigh and turned his head slightly over his shoulder to look at her. "To the TARDIS." His tone was nearly demeaning, sounding like she was stupid and he didn't even want to interact with her.

"Oh, great." She rolled her eyes and pushed to her feet, jogging after him. "What are you pissy about, then? The fact that I almost shot an alien that _tried to kill us_?" He scoffed, but didn't answer her. "No, really!" She stepped in front of him, lifting a hand to shove his shoulder hard enough to make him stumble back. "What is the matter with you?"

"Jumping me was very unnecessary." He tried to walk past her, only to be pushed back again. "_What_, Emma?"

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll let you pass." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow and he scowled.

"You know, I was handling that perfectly well! There was no reason for you to jump me like you did!"

She gaped at him. "_Handling it_? You consider almost being blown to bits _handling it_?" She laughed. "Oh, you really are mad!" That earned her a glare. "I saved your arse, Doctor! If it wasn't for me, pieces of you would be scattered around this planet."

"_I_ save people!" He pointed to himself. "I don't need saving, you got it? Especially from a girl!" He realized that was a bad choice of words, but he was too upset to care.

"Oh, so I can't save you because I'm a _girl_?" She gave him a shove harder than the ones before and he would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed onto a tree. "I'm so sorry, did it hurt your _manly feelings_, you misogynistic-"

"You know that I meant humans!"

"Misogynistic _and_ racist-"

"Oh, would you come off it and listen to me? I don't need to be saved!"

"Everyone needs to be saved at some point!"

They stared at each other for a moment before the Doctor's lips twitched into a smile. "Thank you." His voice was nearly a whisper as he reached out to grab her hand.

"You're welcome." She accepted his hand, squeezing it tightly. They actually made it a few feet before he said,

"I still think I was handling it rather well."

She suddenly got the urge to shove him into a really thorny bush.

**A/N - I hope it lived up to your expectations, dear! Everyone remember to request!**


	62. Nappy

**A/N - Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, skidney, ConfusedSoAmI, fanficgurl57, Orchidellia, Eternal Awesomosity, MayFairy, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by Lady Island Rose!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Emma!"

The frantic knocking — it sounded more like kicking — on the door had Emma scrambling to turn off the bathtub. When she flung open the door, she expected the Doctor to be missing some limbs, but instead a baby was shoved in her face and she had to stumble back to avoid being kicked in the shin. They'd found the baby, Jonathan, abandoned in the street an hour or so before and neither of them could leave him there, so they took him. They were trying to locate his parents, but since it would take a while, the Doctor told her, "Have a bath or something. I can take care of him." and she was happy to do so.

"What's the ma-" She cut off, a hand going up to cover her mouth and nose. "Good Lord, what is that smell?"

"Yes, see, he's told me that he's soiled his nappy."

"So?" She fought to keep from gagging. "Change him!"

He was holding the baby between them at arms length. "I don't have any clean nappies! He said to find you! He said that mums always have nappies."

"I'm not a mum!"

"He said that milk thingies equal mum!"

"You know that's not true!"

"I decided to trust his judgment!"

"Oh, give him to me!" She snatched Jonathan out of his hands, adjusting the baby onto her hip. "The baby whisperer can't even take care of you, can he?" She bounced him as she pulled open the cupboard beneath the sink, ignoring the Doctor's glare. She grabbed a package of baby wipes. "Good thing I have these to remove makeup, huh?" No matter how sweet she made her tone, he continued to cry. "You," holding the baby and the wipes in one hand, she grabbed onto on of the Doctor's suspenders with the other. "come with me." She dragged him to her bedroom before she finally let go. It snapped against his chest and he went to let out a yell, but didn't get the chance. "Grab that towel, would you?" Muttering to himself, he picked up the towel she was referring to. "Put it on the bed." After he did as she said, she placed Jonathan on top of it and stepped back. "Well?"

He looked from her, to the baby and back again. "What?"

"Change him while I find something suitable for a temporary nappy."

"I've never changed a baby before! You change him."

"You're right." She sighed. "I mean, you clearly have no experience and I've babysat before...but I've never smelled anything that bad before and I'm afraid I might get sick all over him." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

He gulped and turned to Jonathan, who was still wailing. "Alright, if I do something wrong, you'll tell me, won't you?" He got no response. "Right. Just cry." He hesitantly reached down and snapped open the onesie. It took him a minute to figure out how the diaper worked, but he managed and as soon as he did, he groaned. "No, I don't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to do this in the first place!" He looked over to Emma. "_You_ do it."

"No!" She lifted a shirt up to look at it. "I mean, who knows? You might meet a nice alien lady someday and have kids with her. I highly doubt she'll want to take care of your babies all by herself. Plus, I like to see you all squirmy."

"Oh, I'll like to see _you_ all squirmy when I put a spider in your bed tonight." She didn't hear him. At least, she pretended she didn't. He tore a wipe out of the package and attempted to clean up some of the mess.

"Before I forget, warm up a wipe before you use it because if it's too cold, the baby will-" She turned around just in time to see a small, yellow stream shooting into the Doctor's face. "-pee." She threw a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

The Doctor's eyes and mouth were clamped shut and he was vibrating with anger. "I have...he just...he used me as a _toilet_! And he thinks he's funny!" The baby did, in fact, think it was funny, laughing and grinning to himself. Emma couldn't help but join in, tears pricking the corners of her eyes from laughter.

"Maybe you could be the nappy until we get him back to his parents."

She had to duck to avoid being hit in the head with the package of wipes.

**A/N - I hope this was humorous enough for you! As always, requests are welcome.**


	63. Bounce

**A/N - Thank you to skidney, MayFairy, ConfusedSoAmI, Lady Island Rose, Guest, Ali, DoctorsWife, Eternal Awesomosity, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, and Little Nerdling for reviewing!**

**Also, to the Guest, what do you mean by an argument on the five senses? It sounds intriguing, but I'm not entirely sure what you mean.**

**This chapter was requested by Eternal Awesomosity!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Ow, you poked me in the eye!"

"If you kept them closed, maybe that wouldn't have happened!"

"...where's your bum? I'm going to kick it."

The Doctor jumped as he felt the toe of Emma's boot slamming into his behind, but he kept his hand over her eyes. "We're almost there!"

"Fi- whoa. The ground just got really wobbly." She grabbed onto his arm. "Doctor, where are we? Are we walking on quick sand? Dear God, you're going to kill-" She stopped when he lifted his hand and she was able to look around. The floor and walls were red and yellow, and various species were...bouncing off of them. "What is this?"

"It's a bouncy castle!" He grinned, taking her hands in his and beginning to jump up and down. "The largest one in the universe! In fact, it's an actual planet that's just one big bouncy castle!"

Emma giggled as she was pulled up and down with him, gripping his fingers tightly. "I haven't been on one of these in ages!" They jumped around for so long that they were both out of breath and when they went to jump again, her hands slipped out of his and she was thrown onto the floor.

"Emma!" Not ready for the landing, the Doctor fell to his knees, crawling over to her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She leaned up on her elbows, giving him a lopsided grin. "Come closer." He gave her a confused look, but did as she said, eyes widening when she gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks for bringing me here." She laughed at the goofy smile he had on his face and slipped her hand back into his, pulling him to his feet. "You're the best, Doctor!"

"I am, aren't I?"

**A/N - Aw, I tried :( Requests are welcome!**


	64. Jealousy and a Choice

**A/N - By request, there's a physical description of Emma on my profie! So, if you wanted to know what she looks like in my mind, head on over! And this is the only chapter that has a title longer than one word!**

**Thank you to atalanta563, ConfusedSoAmI, Orchidellia, fanficgurl57, Last-Catastrophe, Eternal Awesomosity, MayFairy, Little Nerdling, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, and skidney for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by Whovianguitarist!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Emma?"

The girl in question looked away from the menu on the wall to the man that tapped her on the shoulder. "Yea- oh, my God. Derek!" She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "What's it been? Four, five years?"

"Four, but-"

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut him off. "Hello." The Doctor stepped forward, itching to pry them apart. "Who's this? An old friend of yours?"

"Oh!" Emma pulled away from Derek. "Derek, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is-"

"Derek Milligan." He thrust his hand out to the Doctor, a smug smile on his face. "Me and Ember went together a few years back."

"Ember?" He said the name in disgust, staring at Derek's hand like it had a severely contagious disease on it. He felt Emma's elbow jab him in the ribs. God, she'd forgotten how competitive Derek was when it came to other men. Mix that with an egotistical show off like her Doctor...

"It's a nickname." She gave an awkward laugh. "Well, Derek, it's been good seeing you, but-"

"Are you her new boyfriend?"

"No." His jaw clenched. "I'm her friend that she travels with."

Derek smirked. "Oh." He turned to Emma. "How long are you going to stay here for? Maybe we could get dinner and catch up, yeah?"

"I think she'll have to pass." The Doctor answered for her, grabbing onto her wrist. "We definitely won't be here long enough for that." He tried to pull her away, but Derek was quick to grab onto her wrist.

"_I_ don't think you speak for her."

"Well, _I _don't care what _you_ think."

"Let her speak for herself!" Derek spat, releasing her arm. "What do you want Emma? Do you want to go out with me or travel with this mental patient?"

"It's obvious who she's going to choose. Hint: it's me!"

"Oh, please. We have history, she's going to choose me."

Emma looked back and forth between them as they continued to argue. "Stop it!" She yelled and they both stared her down, waiting for her choice. "I...well...oh, whatever!" She grabbed the Doctor's face and slammed her lips against his. His arms flailed for a moment, but they settled down quick, his hands going to her hips. "Sorry, Derek." She said when she pulled back. "I can't make it to dinner." With that, she slipped her hand into the Doctor's and tugged him in the direction of the TARDIS. The kiss wasn't supposed to be romantic, just a way to shut them both up and make her choice without saying it. The Doctor, who was grinning like an idiot, didn't know that.

But then again, just because the kiss wasn't _supposed_ to be romantic, doesn't mean it wasn't.

**A/N - Well, I don't know what that ending was...request!**


	65. Love

**A/N - Thank you to Orchidellia, TimeLady90, Ali, MayFairy, fanficgurl57, ConfusedSoAmI, Whovianguitarist, and skidney for reviewing!**

**I believe someone requested for the Doctor saying he loved Emma for the first time a while back, but I can't remember who :( I wish I could, but it was quite a few chapters ago and I'm just getting to it now! Whoever you are, this one's for you!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"I love you."

It all started when Emma woke up in a mood that was much better than usual. She was giddy for some reason and as she walked the hallway, she wanted to dance. She wasn't sure why, but she just went with it and made some tea. The Doctor walked in at some point, claiming that he was doing something with the TARDIS' engine when he smelled tea. He had a smudge of something or other on his cheek and she laughed, wiping it off with a napkin before placing a kiss on his forehead. He looked like someone just gave him a truck full of Jammie Dodgers, his expression a mix of confusion and happiness. He'd asked what had gotten into her and she just shrugged and poured him a cup of tea. He decided to test his luck and ask her to make him breakfast. She didn't even hesitate to agree. She started with eggs and that's when she caved, giving into the part of her that wanted to dance. The Doctor watched and laughed as she made some ridiculous moves to whatever song was in her head, and that's when he said it.

Emma froze, dropping the spatula she'd been holding into the pan. She turned around to face him. "What did you just say?"

"What?" A panicked look appeared on his face. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He scrambled out of the chair, knocking his cup onto the floor in the process. It shattered, tea splashing over the white tile. "Damn it." He went to clean it up, but she grabbed his hands, making him look at her.

"What did you say?" She said the words slowly, as if it was the only way he could understand her.

"I didn't say anything! You're hearing things."

"But you said-"

Panic turned to anger and before he could stop himself, he shoved her away. "I didn't say anything, alright? Maybe you should spend less time imagining things and more time...more time cleaning up this mess!" He gestured towards the broken cup. "I need to finish with the TARDIS." He turned around, kicking over the chair he'd been sitting in when he saw that it was in his way, and stormed out the door.

Emma just watched the door swing shut, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He loved her. The idiot actually _loved_ her. How could she not see it? Sure, they'd kissed, but it often seemed spur of the moment. It wasn't possible that he could actually love her.

But it was. The anger in his eyes and the way he denied it after saying it pretty much proved that. She sank into a chair, letting her head fall into the hands. As if him loving her wasn't bad enough, she was pretty sure she loved the stupid git back.

**A/N - Any spelling mistakes are because it's six in the morning. And a question that I asked on my other story...would any of you read an Emma/Jack one-shot? Separate from this, of course. I'm considering writing one, but I won't if no one's interested.**


	66. Waitress

**A/N - So, fun story that you won't care about, but I went to the eye doctor and found out I need glasses. I picked out some pretty sweet ones with rhinestones. No, the rhinestones weren't my choice, they were the only pair that looked good on me.**

**Thank you to ConfusedSoAmI, fanficgurl57, Orchidellia, skidney, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Last-Catastrophe, MrsMattSmith23, MayFairy, Guest(s), Whovianguitarist, Ali, and Eternal Awesomosity for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by TimeLady90, who wanted more jealous!Emma.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Can I get you anything else, sir?"

Emma's eyes narrowed as the waitress leaned in closer to the Doctor, thrusting her chest into his face. The idiot didn't even notice, instead smiling up at her and unknowingly — it _better _have been unknowingly — flirting with her. If you asked Emma, she'd say she wasn't jealous. Not at all. Not one bit. Just hungry and annoyed. That's _it_.

"No, I'm fine with my tea." There was that smile again.

"I could use something!" She finally yelled, nails digging into the table. "If you could manage to tear your boobs — I mean, _attention_ away from him long enough to take my order."

"Emma!" The Doctor glared at her. "You're being rude. Apologize to Gwen."

_Gwen _gave a breathy giggle and waved him off. "It's fine." As she turned to Emma, a bored look appeared on her face. "What do you want?"

"Hmm, let me think...a professional waitress." An even harsher glare came from across the table. She didn't care how angry he got at her as long as Gwen left. That was around the time she admitted to herself that she was jealous. He was _her _Doctor, after all.

"Gwen, would you excuse us?"

"Of course." The waitress giggled again before skipping away from the table. _Skipping_.

The Doctor looked at Emma with a sigh. "What's the matter with you? She was being perfectly nice and you were rude to her for no reason."

"Nice? _Nice? _She was five seconds away from snogging you!"

"What?" He scoffed. "She was not!" He paused for a moment, thinking about it. "Alright, I suppose she may have been a _bit_ flirty, but I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"It's such a big deal because I'm the only one who's allowed to do that! Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I'm being rude, I don't care! All I know for sure is that it should be _my_ boobs in your face, not some random waitress'!" That made them both blush. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean...I just mean...I have to pee." She darted out of the seat and ran towards the bathrooms, while the Doctor stared after her in shock.

**A/N - Romance is tough when neither of you want to come to term with your feelings. Also, sorry that one was so weird :P I tried.**


	67. Options

**A/N - To be honest, this randomly popped into my head and I sort of liked it. There's going to be the F-word in this chapter, I hope you all don't mind, haha. Also! I'm working on (and almost finished with) that Jack/Emma one-shot :) It's sort of one of those "five times this happened and one time it didn't" sort of things. Except three times instead of five. 'Cause I'm lazy.**

**Thank you to MayFairy, ConfusedSoAmI, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, Orchidellia, Lady Island Rose, Link's Twin, Guest, and Eternal Awesomosity for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Shh, sweetheart, everything's going to be fine." Emma gripped the little girl's hand tightly. "The Doctor will save us, okay? I can promise you that." The door opened and she looked up, tensing when she saw the look on the Doctor's face. Perhaps she made a promise too soon. "What's the matter?" She stood, but kept her hold on the girl's hand.

He looked at her for only a second before crouching down. "Eloise, correct?" The girl nodded. "Well, Eloise, how would you like to save the day?" He held his hand out and frowned when she didn't take it. "It's alright. I won't let you get hurt. I just need your help to get the monster out of the-"

"No." Emma released Eloise's hand, turning to the girl's older brother. "Don't leave this room, alright? We'll be _right _back." She grabbed onto the lapel of the Doctor's jacket and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door behind them before pulling him a little ways down the hall until she was sure the children wouldn't hear them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" He scowled. "Oh, I don't know, trying to save the world for the millionth time? Now even people who _know_ I'm doing it don't appreciate it anymore."

"I appreciate it, believe me!" Her hands went to her hips as she leaned closer to him. "What I _don't_ appreciate is the fact that you're dragging her into this."

He let out a soft sigh. "Emma, look, this is the only way. It wants her; it told me."

"She is just a child!" She couldn't stop tears from filling her eyes. "You can't just- just use her for bait!"

"I would do _anything_ for her not to have to do this, but it's the only option-"

"If you'd do anything then find another fucking option!" She saw anger flash in his eyes at that, but her own anger was keeping her from caring.

"Do you honestly think I haven't tried?" He hissed. "I feel awful about this! I don't want this anymore than you do, but I've got _nothing_!" They were toe to toe, both of them fuming. "Do you have any ideas? If so, please tell me! Though, I _highly _doubt you can come up with anything better than-" A crack sounded through the hallway as she slapped him hard across the face. His head swung to the side and her palm stung.

"When all this is over," tears began spilling down her cheeks. "I want to go home."

His anger turned to shock and the look on his face combined with the red handprint on his cheek would have been comical if the situation were different. "Emma, you really don't mean that."

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it." She stared at him for a moment longer before turning around and walking back to the room, not even bothering to look back.

**A/N - I **_**could**_** continue this or I could jump to a different timeline to do another request...**


	68. Home

**A/N - It's cute that you guys thought I'd just leave you hanging ;)**

**Thank you to fanficgurl57, ConfusedSoAmI, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, xxBadWolf, Elementess, Last-Catastrophe, Link's Twin, Eternal Awesomosity, skidney, Orchidellia, Ali, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing!**

**Wow, 450 reviews? You guys are amazing. Brilliant. Fantastic. Wonderful. All those good things! I wouldn't be anywhere without you :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

Emma made her way into the TARDIS with the Doctor close behind. She could barely even look at him. Maybe she was being immature, but she thought he'd do anything to protect children and there he was, putting some in immediate danger. She leaned against the railing with her arms crossed over her chest and glared at him as he stood by the console. He didn't move to do anything, just met her gaze. "Well? Are you going to take me home or not?" She saw hurt flash in his eyes.

"I don't understand why you still want to go." He toyed with a button, but didn't push it. "The children are perfectly safe."

"It doesn't matter! You willingly put them in danger, you-" She cut herself off and dropped her head in her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just...just take me home, Doctor." She looked back up to see him clenching his jaw.

"No."

"No?" Her fists tightened at her sides as she stomped over to him. "What do you mean, _no_?"

"I mean," He yanked a lever down harder than necessary. "I'm not taking you home."

She gave a humorless laugh, watching while he moved around the console. "What are you going to do? Fly out into space so I can't escape?"

"You know what, Emma? That's a brilliant idea!" There was fake excitement and sweetness in his voice and he even added in a bit of clapping. "You can stay on the TARDIS until you forgive me, how's that sound?"

"Yes, because kidnapping me is going to make me forgive you! Why won't you just let me go?"

He tensed for just a moment before he forgot completely about what he was doing and approached her. He backed her into the railing she'd been leaning on before. "Emma..." He pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and she shoved on his chest, making him stumble back.

"What the hell do you think you're..." She trailed off. She was surprised to see tears streaming down his cheeks. "Doctor?"

"I have lost so much. I know I shouldn't have put that little girl in any sort of danger, but it was the only way. Please don't go." He reached for her, but she stopped him with her hands on either side of his face. Those hands slid down his neck and over his shoulders before pushing him back, gently this time.

"Time. Give me time." She took a deep breath. "I just need to go home for a little while, please."

He nodded reluctantly and went back to the console, changing the location of where they were going to land. The TARDIS took off and they landed far too soon for his liking. "Everybody off." There wasn't any humor or happiness in his tone, just devastation as he kept his eyes on a lever.

"I'll be back, I swear. I just need a little time."

"Emma, wait!" By the time he spun around, the door was shutting. She hadn't heard him. "I love you." His shoulders slumped. "Idiot. Stupid! Always have to ruin everything!" He turned back to the console and slammed his palm down onto a few buttons. "You could have come up with a better plan, this never would have happened. Stupid, selfish..." He let out a yell before he twisted around and kicked the jumpseat as hard as he could. "I love her and now she's never going to love me."

Little did he know, standing outside and staring up at the sky, Emma said to herself, "God, I'm too in love with him to leave him for good..."

**A/N - Looks like there's gonna be a third part ;)**


	69. Words

**A/N - I MEANT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY. You'll understand why in a minute. It's special, okay.**

**Thank you to skidney, Sherlockian082994, ConfusedSoAmI, MayFairy, Link's Twin, Last-Catastrophe, Spiderninjapirate22, Lady Island Rose, fanficgurl57, Ali, and Guest for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

Emma looked up from her book when there was a knock on her door. Her parents were out, but they didn't usually knock, so she figured they'd forgotten their keys. With a soft sigh, she got up and went to the door. "Dad, did you leave your-" She froze when she saw not her mother or father standing outside, but the Doctor. He smiled, giving her a wave.

"Hello. Can I come in?"

She just stared at him for a moment. "No." Despite her answer, she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" It was at least thirty degrees colder than inside the house and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well, it's been a while." He started to shrug off his jacket, but stopped when she shook her head. He could have sworn her lips nearly twitched into a smile, though. "I've had some time to myself and I gave you some time."

"Yes, you did." She saw a hopeful look on his face and she knew what it meant. He was hoping she forgave him, that she'd travel with him again. She bit her bottom lip. "Doctor, what you did really upset me-"

"I know." He put his hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgave you about ten minutes after I stepped out of the TARDIS." She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "You have to promise that it won't happen again. You can't put children, or anyone for that matter, in danger ever again."

He sighed. "I can't promise that, Emma. It's going to happen no matter what I do. But I promise you, I will never do it purposely again. I'm going to think of every possible option, okay?" A lone snowflake fell into her hair and he brushed it away. "Okay?"

"Okay." She opened her eyes again, only to jump him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "I've missed you so much." It began to snow around them, but neither of them noticed.

"How long have I been gone? What's the date?" He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I didn't really aim for a certain one."

"A little over a month." She leaned back to look at him, a small smile on her face. "It's the fourteenth of February."

He blushed and took a step back, clearing his throat. "Valentine's Day. The day of love and chocolate." _I love you. _"Flowers, too. Did you get any of that?" _Tell her, you coward. Tell her that you've loved her for a long time. Just tell her. I love you!_

"No." She laughed, giving a shake of her head. Much like him, she was thinking of how she felt about him. _He came back on Valentine's Day. Tell him how you feel. You're obviously meant to tell him._

"It's snowing." He looked up. _I love you, Emma. I really love you. Emelyne, I'm in love with you. Oh, you idiot! Just say it. _"Heavily."

"Yeah, it is." _I love you, Doctor._

_Please love me, Emma. _"Oh, that's it! I love-" He froze at the look on her face. It was confused and expectant. "-tea. I really love tea and it's cold out here. Do you think we could have some before we go back to the TARDIS?" _Weakling. _"That is, if you're coming with me..."

She forced a grin and slipped her hand into his. _You didn't really expect him to love _you_, did you? _"Yes, Doctor, we can have tea before I foolishly travel with you again." With that, she dragged him out of the cold and into her parents' house, both of them thinking those three little words that were easier to feel than to say.

_I love you._

**A/N - Hmm, I wonder if these two will ever admit it...and happy belated Valentine's Day! At least now that it's over, we can all get really cheap candy ;)**


	70. Cry

**A/N - Thank you to skidney, ConfusedSoAmI, fanficgurl57, MayFairy, Take-Me-Away-Now, and Link's Twin for reviewing!**

**By the way, if you're interested in Emma/Jack (with Emma/Doctor because I'm weak) then I've posted a story with them! Well, it's a series of one-shots and drabbles like this, but that's still a story, haha.**

**This chapter was requested by Take-Me-Away-Now. And don't worry, guys, they'll admit their love for each other eventually ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"It's all my fault."

Emma looked up from the floor, leaning back heavily against the counter. "Doctor, don't." They were standing in the kitchen, waiting for water to heat up for tea. Their minds weren't on the tea, but on the events that had happened just an hour or so before. Rory and Amy had been taken by the Weeping Angels and while Emma wasn't taking it well at all, the Doctor was far worse.

"You don't understand." He ran is hands over his face. "If I had just left them alone, just dropped them off at home and let them live their lives-"

"I said don't!" Her tone was quiet, but harsh and they stared at each other for a moment before she turned away. The sound of glass shattering made her jump, but she kept her eyes on the yellow, tiled wall.

"Why won't you just bloody admit it?" There was the crash of a chair toppling over as the Doctor stood, pacing back and forth. "I've destroyed so many people and now Amy and Rory are no exception! Soon you won't be an exception! I'm going to ruin you, too, so get ready!" He let out a humorless laugh. "If I don't end up getting you killed, you can sure bet that I'll piss you off enough to make you leave!"

She couldn't even match his anger, tears filling her eyes. Her heart broke for him and the way he blamed himself for this. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered. She was soon gasping in surprise as he grabbed her roughly and turned her around, pinning her against the counter and squeezing her arms tightly.

"Stop saying that! You know that it's true! Deep down, you know it!" He gave her a hard shake. "Just admit it! It's all my fault and when you leave, that'll be my fault, too!"

"No! It's not your fault that this happened!"

"It is! Say it! It's my fault!"

"No, it's not!" She screamed the words and the tears began falling from her eyes. There was a shocked look on his face before tears appeared in his own eyes and he shut them, his chin quivering. "It's _not_." She repeated and a harsh sob came from his lips. He collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist and nestling his face in her stomach. His body shook as he cried and she put a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs, her other hand reaching down to run through his hair.

They stayed like that for a little while, until she could no longer stand and she sank to the floor, letting him lay in her lap while she dropped her head in her hands, both of them trying to remember how to breathe.

**A/N - Wow, that was one of the most emotional things I've ever written. Hope you all liked it!**


	71. Pranks

**A/N - Thank you to skidney, ConfusedSoAmI, Take-Me-Away-Now, Elementess, MayFairy, Link's Twin, Eternal Awesomosity, Last-Catastrophe, Little Nerdling, Lady Island Rose, and Ali for reviewing!**

**This chapter was request by Whovianguitarist! And guess what guys...AMY AND RORY ARE BACK :) Also, a certain Captain.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Did you finish with Amy and Rory's room?"

"Yeah, did you get the stuff?"

Jack held up the shaving cream and feather, with a smirk. "Let's do this." With that, he and Emma crept into the Doctor's room as quietly as they could.

"I feel sort of bad." She whispered. "This is the first he's slept in weeks."

"Ah, he'll live. Come on!" He shook up the can before spraying its contents on the Doctor's palm. The can was near empty and there was a mountain of cream on his hand before Emma finally slapped Jack in the arm to make him stop. "Okay, here, your turn." He handed her the feather.

Holding back giggles, she tiptoed to the head of the bed and gently ran the feather over his cheek. He wrinkled his nose, but did nothing else, much to their disappointment, so she tickled him again. He swatted at his face with his other hand. "Come on..." A final touch did it and he slapped the shaving cream to his face. He sat up in an instant, letting out a yell.

"What the-"

Emma and Jack burst into laughter while he looked at his hand in confusion. They were laughing so hard that they could barely stand and they grabbed onto each other, sinking to the floor. "What is this? Whipped cream?" The Doctor scoffed, sticking his tongue out to lick it. "No, no! Definitely not whipped cream!" He finally noticed them both practically crying on the floor. "Did you two do this?" He was met with a few giggles and squeaks. "Oh, that's _very_ mature, attacking me when I'm sleeping." He wiped his hand on the blanket before climbing out of the bed. "Maybe I should drop one of you off at home, hmm?"

That made them stop laughing. "No!" Emma scrambled to her feet and Jack was quick to follow. "I'm sorry, I just-" She suddenly cut off, biting her lip when she saw his face. "I don't know what you're so angry for, that's a good look for you." They started to laugh again, but soon trailed off awkwardly when they saw the glare he was giving them.

He opened his mouth to lecture them, but a loud scream sounded from down the hall before he could even breathe. "Rory, when did you have time to put honey all over the floor?"

"Honey? I didn't put any honey- Amy! Amy, I'm caught! Help me!"

"My feet are stuck, you bloody idiot!"

The three exchanged a look before they ran out of the room and to Amy and Rory's. The Doctor, poor guy, opened the door, only to have a bucket fall right on top of his head. He honest to God growled as he pulled it off to reveal that he was covered in some sort of green slime. He turned to glare at the two that he knew were responsible. Emma held her hands up immediately. "We would have warned you-"

He held a hand up. "Save it." When he turned back to the room, his jaw dropped. It was full of different colored strings, going up and down, left and right, and even diagonally. Rory was currently tangled up in it, while Amy was attempting to pull her feet out of a thick pile of honey. "What did you...how did you even..." He spun back around to face them. "Are you _wizards_? Have you not told me that little fact about yourselves?"

"They did this?" Amy practically screamed.

"Yeah!" He turned his back to them. "And look what they've done to my _face_!"

"Doctor, do me a favor." Her voice was so terrifyingly calm then that it had Emma grabbing onto Jack's arm in fear of what was about to happen. "Kill them."

"With pleasure."

The two tried to take off and Jack managed to get away, but the Doctor grabbed Emma around the waist. "Save yourself, Harkness!" He skidded to a halt and turned back around at that.

"Just to clarify, is there any spanking involved-"

"Never mind. Kill him."

**A/N - That was probably the most random and crack-y thing I've ever written, but I hoped you all liked it anyway :P**


	72. Sick

**A/N - So sorry this took so long! I was sick :( Which sort of helped with this chapter...**

**Thank you to Little Nerdling, skidney, Orchidellia, Ghibly101, MayFairy, ConfusedSoAmI, Last-Catstrophe, DawsonChristinWhovian, fanficgurl57, THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS, XxCupcakeAssassinxX, Guest(s?), EpPeep123, Ali, and Link's Twin for reviewing! And thank you to anyone who followed and favorited!**

**This chapter was requested by THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Emma?" The Doctor gave a quick knock on the door before he peeked into the room. He assumed the lump under the blankets was Emma. "Are you cross with me?" He didn't get an answer, so he stepped inside. "I'm sorry that I stepped on your foot last night...and knocked you into that man with the glasses of champagne...and grabbed onto your dress when I tripped, and ripped it off in front of everyone...but I didn't mean to do those things!" With a sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Would you just speak to me? Plea-" He blinked when he heard a muffled cough. "Well, interrupting me like that was a bit-" Then there was a sneeze. "Emma?"

She slowly lowered the covers beneath her chin, moaning. There were tears in her eyes and he frowned, helping her to sit up. "Doctor, I don't feel very well."

"You don't _look_ very well, either. No offense..." He pressed his palm to her forehead, then the back of his hand. "You do feel a bit warm." He grabbed her jaw. "Say 'ah'."

"Throat hurts too much."

"Uh-huh." He nodded, moving his hands down to rub circles on the sides of her neck.

She furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea. I've seen people do it, I think it's something to do with glands." He let his arms fall to his sides. "How about some tea? Biscuits? Eggs? A bowl of-"

"Tea!" She cut him off, wincing as she cleared her throat. "Tea is fine, thanks."

"Alright! I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

When a half an hour had passed and the Doctor hadn't come back, Emma dragged herself out of bed and went to look for him. She felt so awful, she thought of all the ways she could die while walking through the hallway. When she made it to the kitchen, she was surprised to see that everything was covered in noodle and some yellow substance. "What the hell?"

The Doctor turned away from the counter, a sheepish smile on his face. "Well, see, while I was making your tea, I realized that every ill person should have soup. I can make a brilliant omelette, if I do say so myself, so why not some soup? It sort of," scratching the back of his neck with one hand, he gestured around the room with the other. "exploded."

"Right." She sniffled, nodding her head slowly. "Doctor, why don't you forget the tea and soup and watch the telly with me? Some old comedy show is on, watch it with me until I fall asleep, would you?"

"Oh. Of course. I do have your tea, though!" He grabbed the mug from the counter and handed it to her.

Holding her steaming cup close to her face and leaning against the Doctor for support, Emma made her way back to her bedroom. "Doctor, you're pretty great."

"I know."

Surprisingly, that didn't get him an elbow to the stomach, but a kiss on his cheek. He smiled.

**A/N - I hope it was worth the wait! I would have killed to have the Doctor with me this past week :P**


	73. Shadow

**A/N - Thank you to skidney, MayFairy, Last-Catastrophe, XxCupcakeAssassinxX, Lady Island Rose, Guest(s), Ali, and PancakeLove for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

Emma wandered through the dark room, warily running the beam of her flashlight over every corner of the room. "Ghosts aren't real, ghosts aren't real..." She heard a splash behind her and spun around, expecting to find Freddy Krueger or perhaps a pale, little girl with all of her hair in her face. There was just a dark and empty doorway that lead to a dark and empty corridor. "Stupid Doctor, taking me to an abandoned asylum." She was about to turn around when she saw it. A shadow darted through the hallway and the door slammed shut, the lock clicking in place. "No!" Dropping her flashlight on the floor, she ran for the door and jiggled the knob, desperately trying to open it. Her fingers searched for the lock, but she couldn't find one. "No, no, of course! Of course it locks from the outside because it's for mental patients. Doctor? Doctor, if this is you, it's not funny!" She slammed her palm against the metal surface. "Doctor!" She stumbled back with a yelp when his face appeared in the small window.

"What are you doing in there?" His voice was only slightly muffled.

"Oh, I don't know, it seemed like a nice place to live!" She snapped. "Just let me out of here!"

He nodded and tried to open the door, brow furrowing when he ended up unsuccessful. "It's locked."

"Really? I had no idea!" Her mouth was open to say something else, but she paused when she saw him staring over her shoulder with wide eyes. "What? What are you looking at?" She slowly turned and thanks to the moonlight streaming in through a barred window, she saw a shadow. It reached the ceiling, arms and legs abnormally long, and it seemed to be walking towards her. "Oh, God." She backed up against the door. "Doctor, please get me out of here! Use your sonic or something! Please!"

"Emma, just stay calm! You're going to be fine, alright?"

"I will not stay calm because I'm not gonna be fine! I'm about to be killed by a shadow!" She let out a groan. "God, 'Girl Killed By Shadow', what kind of headline is that? People are going to think I was insane! And dying in an asylum doesn't exactly help that theory, does it?" Her head thumped back against the door as the shadow came closer. "Doctor, not entirely sure if you're doing anything out there, but if you are, could you possibly hurry it up a bit?" That's when the door disappeared from behind her and she stumbled back, only saved from falling to the floor by the Doctor catching her.

"Hello!" He smiled down at her. "Told you that you'd be fine." It was his turn to stumble back as she shot up and threw her arms around his neck.

"I should kill you for taking me here." She mumbled, burying her face in his chest.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, shush, you're fine." His smile dropped when he saw the shadow beginning to move out of the room. "Um, perhaps we should head back to the TARDIS now."

"Hmm?" She turned and her eyes widened as soon as she saw it. "You know, I like that idea a lot. Should we just..."

"Yeah." With that, they took off running in the opposite direction.

**A/N - I hope that was worth the wait. As always, requests are welcome!**


	74. Tickle

**A/N - I am so, so, so, so sorry! First off, I got sick again :( But that's not even a good excuse because that lasted for about a week. I honestly had the WORST writer's block with all of my stories :/ But I'm back, and I'll try to update everything! Thank you to skidney, MayFairy, Whovianguitarist, Little Nerdling, Lady Island Rose, ConfusedSoAmI, blarg, Ali, Bakage, BowtiesCoolFezzesBadgers, Spiderninjapirate22, bRoKeN pEnCiLs, Sarah F, and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl for reviewing!**

**I hope this is worth the wait. It probably isn't, but it's what you're getting until I get to everyone requests :P**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Are you ticklish?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide for only a moment before he put an obviously forced look of indifference on his face. "No. Nope. Not at all. Why?"

"No reason." Emma stood, acting as if she was going to put her bowl in the sink, but she took a detour to poke the Doctor in the ribs. He grunted and squirmed, batting her hand away. "Not ticklish _at all_, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Laughing to herself, she went to the sink and laid her bowl in it. When she turned back to where the Doctor was hunched over the table, she tiptoed up behind him and ran her fingers over his sides. He immediately jumped out of his chair, making it topple right over. "Emma, I swear, if you don't..." The anger in his eyes was replaced with a brightness that worried her. "I can't help but wonder, am I the only one who's ticklish?" He took a step forward and she took one back.

"Doctor-" She cut off with a scream as he darted forward. She tried to run, but he caught her around the waist and dug his fingers into her ribs. He was relentless and his arm only tightened around her the more she struggled. "Okay, okay!" She managed to gasp out in between bursts of screamed laughter. "Stop it!" She shoved him away, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the floor. "You didn't have to do that."

"Emma, I'm sorry, but you did it first! Look, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"You didn't." He barely had time to look confused before she was attacking his sides again. "I was faking, how could an almighty Time Lord like you not be able to tell?" She grinned as tears collected in his eyes from the chuckles that were forced out of him.

"Emelyne Caleb, stop this!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just bring my middle name into this!" Her hands were beginning to ache, but she started to tickle him even more than she had been before.

"I think I did!" Despite the fact that he was practically crying from her torture, he reached forward and continued to tickle her in return. Eventually, Emma ended up against the counter and they were barely even trying anymore, both of them exhausted. And that's exactly what Amy and Rory walked in on. Their two friends with their arms around each other, the Doctor pressing her against the counter while they both panted and laughed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Amy asked, a smile on her face.

The Doctor jerked away from Emma in an instant. "No! Nope! Not at all!" He repeated his words from earlier without even realizing it. "We were just...uh, what were we doing, Emma?"

"Tickling each other."

"That's right! We were just- oh, blimey." He ran a hand down his face. "You did that on purpose." The smirk on her lips confirmed his suspicions.

"Tickling each other?" Amy pursed her lips and turned to Rory. "That makes them sound totally innocent, right, Rory? They weren't doing anything." The sarcasm in her tone was hard to miss. "Maybe we should leave and let them continue _tickling each other_." With a final smile, she grabbed onto Rory's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Well, I say it's time we head off on our next adventure." Emma started to walk past him and he opened his mouth to agree, only to growl instead when she poked him in the side.

**A/N - I hope it was at least okay! Once again, I'm so very sorry for taking so long!**


	75. Monopoly

**A/N - Thank you to Whovianguiatrist, MayFairy, skidney, Orchidellia, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, 11Dr. Luv, RandomCitizen, Lady Island Rose, Sarah F, and Kitty Lee Renner for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Go directly to jail. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred." Emma laughed as she read the card that the Doctor had picked. She, Amy, and Rory didn't even have time to high five in triumph before the Monopoly board was flipped off of the table, sending pieces, cards, and play money flying through the air. "For God's sake, Doctor, that's the third time! You are such a child." She raised an eyebrow at him as she put the board back up on the table. "And it doesn't change the fact that you're in jail."

"I didn't even want to play this stupid, boring game." He muttered, gathering up all of the chance and community chest cards. Once they'd set up the game again and his top hat token was on the jail space, Amy took her turn.

"One, two, three, four, five." She couldn't help but chuckle when she landed on the just visiting space. "How's jail treating you, Doctor?"

"Shut up."

"Play nice, you two." Emma shook the dice before throwing them onto the board, her smile fading when she realized she was going to land on one of the Doctor's properties, that he just so happened to have a hotel on. "Bollocks!"

It was his turn to laugh. "How awful for you! Pay up."

She gathered up the money as angrily as she could and threw it towards him, muttering a few mild profanities under her breath when all the paper did was flutter through the air and land on the board. He laughed louder and her eye twitched. "Oh, you are _so _lucky that I need you if I ever want to go home, else I'd strangle you right now."

"Doesn't change the fact that you owed me money." He teased, shooting her previous words back at her.

"Well, maybe I can fly the TARDIS on my own." She was then launching over the table, arms outstretched, but she only got so far before Rory grabbed her. "Let me go! Just let me kill him this time!"

"Oi!" Everyone froze and turned their heads to look at Amy, who was now standing, her hands on her hips. "This game takes long enough, don't you think? Constantly flipping the board and trying to kill each other," she switched her glare from the Doctor to Emma. "is going to make it take even longer. Now-" The words died on her lips when Emma reached out and shoved the board off of the table.

"Let's get some ice cream." She pried Rory's arms away and made her way to the door, quickly followed by the Doctor.

"Or some gelato!" Surprisingly, he opened the door for her, as if she hadn't threatened to strangle him. "I'm good friends with Bernardo Buontalenti, you know, and he's said to have invented gelato! One time, the year was fifteen-seventy-six I believe, I was being painted nude, and good ole' Bernie..." His words faded away as they headed into the hallway and the door shut behind them.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate them. A lot."

**A/N - Because if you knew people like Emma and the Doctor, you'd hate them, too. I'm working on requests now, but don't be afrai to get in some more when reviewing this chapter :)**


	76. Revenge

**A/N - Thank you to Lovely Rain Dancer, MayFairy, skidney, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, ConfusedSoAmI, Emma (working on your request, love!), Lady Island Rose, and Guest for reviewing!**

**fanficgurl57 wanted revenge for Jack and Emma's prank and ConfusedSoAmI wanted another one with Jack, so here we are :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Emma, there's something that you deserve to know."

She looked up from her book, eyeing Amy with concern. "What is it?"

"It's about Jack...

* * *

"Emma's in love with you."

Rory elbowed the Doctor in the side when he giggled. For someone who lied so much, he was terrible when it came to lying about certain things. "Really?" Jack leaned back, a sly grin on his face and his hands folded on his stomach. "Can't say I blame her."

"She wants you to meet her in the library."

* * *

Emma moved away from Jack for the fourth or fifth time, not caring that the arm of the couch was now digging painfully into her ribs. Amy had told her that he loved her not even five minutes before and then he waltzed in, offering the other girl a 'hi' as she walked out, and then plopped on the couch beside her. She had blushed immediately and returned to reading her book; that is, until he slid closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. They had been sliding further down the couch ever since and when he had finally trapped her in, she jumped off of the couch, stuttering out, "O-okay, stop!"

"You're shy, I get it, but don't be." He stood, a smirk on his lips. "You don't have to be shy around me." He put a hand on either side of her face and didn't hesitate to press his lips against hers. For a moment, her eyes widened and her arms flailed in a Doctor-like fashion before she shoved on his chest, sending him stumbling back.

"I don't care how in love with me you may be, you can't just go kissing a person without their permission!"

"Hey, I- wait, what?" He gave a laugh. "Sweetheart, I think you've got it a little mixed up. _You're _in love with _me_."

"Oh, please! You're handsome, sure, but no. Just...no." She started to laugh herself, but suddenly paused, realization dawning on her face. "Jack, who told you that I was in love with you?"

He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Rory and the Doctor. Why? Who told you?"

"Amy." They gasped in unison. "Do you think this is-"

"Revenge for the pranks we pulled on them the other day? Yeah."

"Those little pricks!" She threw herself down on the couch. "At least our pranks were funny!" She heard Jack murmur his agreement as he sat down beside her. They stewed in silence for a few moments before she suddenly leaned forward, a smile appearing on her face. "Can you get revenge on revenge?" She turned her head to look at him, beginning to explain when she saw his raised eyebrow. "I'm saying, maybe it's time we play another prank."

He grinned. "Huh. Maybe I _am _in love with you." His grin only widened when she rolled her eyes. "You have a plan?"

* * *

"Doctor, quiet!" Despite the fact that Amy was reprimanding the Doctor, she couldn't help but laugh along with him. "This is the best thing I've thought of, yeah?" As they got closer to the library, they all quieted down and pressed their ears to the closed door. "What are they doing? It...it sounds like-"

Rory shuddered. "Moaning."

"Okay, let's not jump to any conclusions!" The Doctor held his hands up. "This has happened before, he's probably just giving her a massage."

_"Jack, harder!"_

"Quite the knot she's got, eh?"

_"You feel so good, sweetheart."_

"Her skin is soft."

_"I want you inside me all the time."_

He shared a disgusted look with the other two. "Right, yes, okay, I'd say that it's safe to jump to conclusions." He reached for the doorknob, only stopped by Amy's hand on his wrist. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"You can't just barge in there! They're probably all..._y'know_."

"Oh. Right. I don't think I'm emotionally prepared for that."

"Doctor, no one is emotionally prepared for that." Rory rolled his eyes. Something suddenly slammed up against the door and they all screamed, jumping back. They all remained in a heap on the floor, practically holding each other as someone's palm continually slammed up against the door.

_"Yeah, baby, I'm so close! Ugh..."_

It was starting to sound like a terrible porn film and they could swear they heard laughter. That's when the door swung open and they all winced, expecting to see Emma and Jack having sex, but instead they were just standing there completely clothed, both of them practically wheezing from laughter. "You...should see...the looks on your faces right now!" Emma held onto the doorjamb, clutching her side.

"You...you were tricking us?" Amy snapped.

"'Course we were!"

They sobered up a bit so Jack could say, "Never prank the pranksters." and they high-fived. "I think we deserve a celebration cake." They joined arms and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Next prank involves death."

"Slow death."

"Painful death."

Rory looked between his wife and the Doctor with possibly a bit of fear in his eyes. He started to back away. "Yeah, I'm gonna go join them for that cake..."


	77. Mountain

**A/N - Thank you to Lovely Rain Dancer, fanficgurl57, MayFairy, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, skidney, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, LadyMaluHolmes, Link's Twin, EpPeep123 ConfusedSoAmI, and SaxonBandwagon for reviewing! Your reviews give me the cheesiest smile, yep.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Emma, stay perfectly still."

"Aw, and to think, I was just about to ask you if you want to do the Polka!"

"By staying perfectly still, that means you can keep your mouth shut."

"Still being a jerk, I see."

"Still being a child, I see."

Emma wanted to turn and face the Doctor, but instead she settled for glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. "You've been getting at me all day, Doctor. I don't know _what _you've got up your arse right now, but I am sick of it."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not sick and tired of your constant snapping!" He shot back. "You'd think I made you sleep on a bed of nails last night!"

"I slept on a _rock_ because we've been stranded here for over a day!"

"Oh, and I suppose that's my fault?"

"I'm not the one who flies the TARDIS."

"Here we go again-"

"What do you mean 'again'? We haven't fought about this yet!"

"Are you sure? Because you've been throwing everything at me just to make sure it's known that this is my fault."

"It _is _your fault!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but froze when a low growl sounded from in front of him. They turned their gazes back to the snarling cougar that, moments before, had wanted to — and probably still wanted to — eat them.

"Doctor," Emma was finally listening to him and staying still, only opening her mouth slightly to speak. "we're on a mountain."

"Yes?"

"We're about to be devoured by a mountain lion."

"Yes, seems like that's the case."

"And we're fighting _now_?"

"Yep."

"Huh." They slowly looked at each other. And then they screamed. The cougar didn't hesitate to let out a roar — which, come to think of it, sounded more like the meow of a slighted and betrayed cat. _Which_ the cougar sort of was — and jump for them, claws practically shining in the sun, but the two quickly darted in opposite directions. The animal slammed down on all four paws and nearly slid off the edge of the mountain, quickly righting itself and turning around to face them, a growl emanating from its throat as it stalked closer to them. They grabbed at each other, holding on tightly as they backed up into a taller part of the mountain, making them cornered. "This is not how I imagined our death!"

"How did you imagine it?" The Doctor leaned down and pulled her even closer, his cheek pressed up against hers.

"Well, I'd finally be killed by an alien after not listening to you and you...someone would finally get so annoyed with you, they'd snap and bludgeon you to death with your own screwdriver." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's plausible."

"Doctor, there's something I need to tell you. I've been trying to tell you for a while, but it's been really hard and...Doctor, I lo-"

A shot suddenly rang out and he was quick to push her to the ground, using himself as a shield to protect her.

"That's right, kitty, run!"

He let out a groan when he heard Jack's voice. "Of course." He helped Emma back to her feet and gave the approaching man a dry look as he shoved his gun back into its holster. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Hiking." He rolled his eyes. "No, I got word on a blue box on top of a mountain. Figured it was probably you and I stopped by to say hello." He turned to Emma and winked. "Hello."

She sighed. "Hi, Jack."

**A/N - Boy, does it take effort to tell someone you love them ;) I have two requests nearly finished! Have patience, friends.**


End file.
